The Scent of the Wind
by KiwiWitch
Summary: It followed him. The scent of the sun, of warmth, of rain and petrichor, of flowers and forests, of ice and cold. The scent of the wind. It invaded his senses, clouded his judgement, toyed with him, made him want. But the strange thing was, he liked it.
1. Prologue

**This is based loosely on a fanfic I wrote a few years ago on animespiral that got deleted. Decided to rewrite it and make it more canon.**

**I don't own any of this, would like to, cause Takahashi is probably rollin' in dollas, but I don't. This is just the silly little dreams of a fan. Hope you like it.**

That idiot.

But, Sesshoumaru supposed, he would have done the same. He had done the same. Would do it again. To save Rin. He had rushed into the meidou without thinking, just as his brother did now to save the miko.

But that was not his business. His was done. Naraku was dead, Rin was safe, the humans were alive, more or less. Jaken was squawking something at the kitsune who paid him no attention, keeping his gaze on the space Inuyasha had moments ago disappeared into. The houshi and the taijiya seemed to be having a tense conversation, while Kohaku watched. Rin had gone to check on A-Un.

Naraku was dead.

It took a moment for that thought to fully sink in. Naraku was _dead._

He turned his eyes to the sky, the black clouds of shouki had faded, giving way to a bright blue sky. The stench of him still hung in the air, but it was fading quickly as well. A breeze picked up around him.

He ignored the taijiya approaching him, as she ignored the houshi's and Kohaku's pleas. Out of the corner of a golden eye he saw her bow to him, awaiting a fate that wouldn't come. She was shouting something, he could smell the tears she was trying desperately to hide behind her fallen fringe. Kohaku was next to her, repeating the same things over and over.

Sesshoumaru kept his eyes to the sky, the breeze still tousling his silver hair. He let his eyes fall closed. The scent reaching him, a scent he hadn't picked up in quite awhile. He had thought it had followed him into the meidou, left behind and unable to escape. The scent of the sun, of warmth, of rain and petrichor, of flowers and forests, of ice and cold. The scent of the wind.

'_That's right. He is dead, your death was not in vain.' _

He finally turned to the taijiya, she must have noted the change as her bow deepened.

"Please! Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin is safe! Ane-ue didn't mean to kill her! She was tricked by Byakuya's illusion!" Kohaku was babbling, desperate to save his sister, his only family left.

Sesshoumaru stared at the top of the girl's head and fought off a sigh. He had no reason to kill her, had no want to, even though he knew he should. He tried to find a reason to give as to why he wouldn't. He simply didn't want to bother. He was content. Rin was fine, that's all that had mattered, that and the fact that Naraku was finally dead. The scent got stronger.

"Sesshoumaru!" even in a such a position, she would not call him with a title, still he didn't care, "I knowingly endangered Rin's life and will accept any consequences."

The scent was all around him now, toying with him.

Everyone had grown quiet, merely watching. The houshi had resigned himself, staring on with the kit on his shoulder. Sesshoumaru knew that if he did make a move to kill her, the man would step forward, but for now he stayed still.

Sesshoumaru took a step forward and they all shrunk back, the Taijiya trembled. He opened his mouth to speak-

"Oh, Sesshoumaru, stop tormenting the poor girl, you know you're not going to kill her."

He froze.

Sesshoumaru turned and saw something he thought he would never see again.

"Kagura."

There she stood, almost the same as the last time he had seen her. The blood and shouki gone, of course. Her kimono was different, blue leaves dancing in an embroidered breeze along her collar and sleeves, a green obi slung around her waist. The green beads that had always adorned her ears had changed to silver drops. Her fan was now ivory, made from youkai bone, most likely. The feathers had remained stuck in the bun a top her head.

The only thing that truly hadn't changed was that smirk. It was the same haughty and self-confident tug at the corners of her blood red lips. But it was clear now, no longer bitter and hateful.

"Yo." She waved the fan at him, the smirk widening to a grin. "looks like I missed the party."

He was upon her in seconds, inches from her face. Her eyes widened as she took a step back, bringing the fan in front of her.

"You died." His voice was rougher than he had intended, but that didn't matter. How? How had she survived? Tenseiga hadn't been able to save her. How? It was the only thing going through his mind as he flicked between the two crimson eyes appraising him.

She quickly regained herself, bringing the fan to her chin.

"Hn, that's what I thought, too," she turned her gaze to the humans behind him, before bringing her eyes back up to meet his, "But, kaze-youkai," she shrugged, the smirk returned, "different rules."

"Kagura…" Kohaku had taken several steps forward and now stood only several feet away from the two.

"Hey, Kohaku." She smiled, a genuine one, not like the one she had given him before her "death." It was something Sesshoumaru had never expected to see on her. "Nice to see you alive."

Tears welled in the boy's eyes and he lunged at her, almost knocking her down as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She had to take a step back to not fall.

"I'm sorry! It was my fault! If you hadn't let me go maybe he wouldn't have…" he couldn't even form the words. He was done playing tough, the day's events too overwhelming for him to push back the tears that spilled over his cheeks. He buried his face in the front of her kimono.

Kagura, on the other hand, was still recovering from the shock of being embraced for the first time in her life. Tentatively she placed her arms around the boy's shoulders, lightly patting his back.

"Hey, I'm not dead now, am I? It's fine."

He nodded, taking that as consolation and released her. He took a few steps back til he was standing next to Sesshoumaru.

Sango came up now, her bow now towards the kaze-youkai.

"I want to thank you, for saving Kohaku. I don't know what we… what would have…"

Kagura waved her off. "Stop that. It's creepy. I told you, it's fine. 'Dying' is probably the best thing that's happened to me."

~xXxXxXx~

"Are you planning on staying in this village, Kagura?" he didn't look up at her, where she sat in the tree.

She snorted, swinging her legs back and forth as she gazed down at him, her chin resting in her palm. "And what about you? I didn't take you for one to be hanging around here, either."

It had been two days, Inuyasha had still not returned. The rest of them had remained in the village, keeping vigil on the well. Sesshoumaru and Kagura had remained in the area, he had nowhere to be anytime soon, he was curious as to the fate of the hanyou, while she had just appeared bored, like she had nowhere to be, ever. He had mostly stayed out of the village, dealing with the youkai that had come sniffing around after the fight. She had done the same, only coming in to speak with Kohaku.

"This Sesshoumaru is merely inspecting Rin's new home." He explained, turning to look out over the small creek that bubbled several feet below. The ripples sparkled in the moonlight.

It was strange, this calm.

"Ho?" she dropped from her perch, landing softly beside him. "Are you leaving the girl to humans?"

He nodded.

"Hn, I suppose that's good. The poor thing," she took a few steps in front of him, keeping her gaze on the water, "it's no good if she spends her whole life following after you."

It was silent between them for a time, the sound of the water, of crickets in the grass, of wind brushing past the trees the only things they heard. The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, curiosity getting the better of him.

"How did you survive?"

She turned back to him, eyebrows raised. His gaze was not on her and she sighed.

"Didn't know you cared." She shrugged, and turned away in time to miss his eyes hardening on her back.

"I thought I was dead." She began, bringing the ivory fan to her chin. "I thought my soul, or what have you, was just trapped here, because I am the wind…" her voice softened, wondering if he was even still listening. "So, I did what I thought I should, I watched out for those after Naraku, even though most didn't know I was there." She glanced back at him, waiting for a response.

He merely nodded again, not giving her the satisfaction of knowing that he had been all too conscious of her.

"But then, Kize found me." A smile crept onto her lips and she turned her eyes to the water again.

Something pricked at the back of Sesshoumaru's mind, but he ignored it.

"He's also a kaze-youkai. He explained to me, that my physical body had been too damaged, so I had reverted to my true form, he said it would take some time for me to heal it, so I just had to wait."

"But," the smile faded, "I didn't have that kind of time, I wanted to be there, two days ago, I wanted to see the bastard take his last breath…" she dropped her hand, turning her gaze to the stars. "So, Kize helped me regain my body faster, took quite a bit of energy, but I did it."

She giggled. His eyes widened for an instant, the sound was strange coming from her, but not unpleasant.

"You wanna' know something funny? But it comes with a secret." She turned and took a few steps toward him, she clasped her hands behind her back. "The only way to kill a kaze-youkai is to destroy their heart." She brought the back of her hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh. "Naraku didn't think that one through, did he?"

Her laugh was contagious and he found himself fighting off the tug at his lips. He watched as she spun away from him, twirling onto her own makeshift winds. Just happy to be alive.

Sesshoumaru thought she would fall into the creek when she reached it, but she danced across it, barely leaving a ripple. The moonlight shone off her black hair. She had turned back to him, floating above the surface of the water. She grinned and vanished in a twirl.

"Don't tell anyone my secret, okay?" he could hear her voice around him, everywhere, her scent spread out in a gust. Another new ability that that Kize must have taught her, he supposed. He ignored the prick again, taking the opportunity to sit against the tree she had been perched on earlier. Gazing at nothing, he merely thought on the woman that just as suddenly reappeared across from him, laying in the grass with her arms outspread.

She was different, no longer bitter at the world. Was this what she would have been like had she not been Naraku's spawn? Carefree, and just, happy, with the winds at her beck and call? Able to turn any setting into a stage for her dance, even now as she lay against the cool grass, she drew attention to herself, a light breeze combing the weeds around her.

But he would not dwell on these thoughts. He looked away, just taking in the scent of the wind.

"I want to thank them." She said after a time. "They wanted to help, they said they would get my heart back."

He had turned back to her, the breeze had settled, leaving her strangely still against the knoll. He nodded, they deserved her thanks. Had offered to save her from her tormentor. They had _offered_. Without being asked. He had been. He had not offered. Had done nothing on her behalf. Had accepted her help and done nothing. Only near the end had he tried. Under false pretences, she had not known.

Sesshoumaru did not deserve her thanks.

~xXxXxXx~

Sesshoumaru could smell his brother before he heard the kitsune's screaming.

'_So he survived.' _It was merely a fact to him, it made no difference. He was not glad, nor was he disappointed. He found himself too indifferent lately.

But he would go and see regardless. He could not scent the miko. Had Inuyasha failed to save her? The thought was almost depressing. Almost.

He approached the village slowly, not wanting to seem too concerned or curious. He made it just in time to see his brother walking forlornly into the village, flanked by his friends.

Sesshoumaru almost felt bad for him, the way Inuyasha's shoulders slumped, his ears flat against his head, keeping his eyes to the ground.

But there was no anger, no vengeful spirit as Sesshoumaru had expected. Just simple dejection.

The hanyou's golden eyes turned up to him as he passed, he looked confused, as if he hadn't realized his brother stood in his path.

"What're you still doing here?" the voice was meek.

"This Sesshoumaru was only curious to see if his idiot brother had survived."

Inuyasha glared at him before deciding it wasn't worth it. "Whatever." He muttered, dropping his eyes and starting to walk past. The two humans nodded at Sesshoumaru as they followed the hanyou, stopping just behind him when he paused again several feet away. "What the hell?"

Sesshoumaru turned as Kagura landed before them.

"Glad to see you're alive, Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru couldn't see his reaction, but from Kagura's widening smirk he could tell the hanyou was baffled. Obviously the humans had not told him of her resurrection.

"Kagura, you…"

She ignored his confusion, looking behind him to the others before bringing her eyes back to him. "Where's Kagome?"

Inuyasha tensed, hands clenching into fists. "She… she's safe. She went home."

"I see…" she turned her eyes to the ground.

The others were quiet. Kagome was gone. Naraku was dead.

Kagome was gone.

"So why're you here?" Inuyasha finally asked. Even if she had left on fairly pleasant terms with them, she had no reason to come back.

"Well," she started, bringing the fan to her chin, "for one I wanted to be there to see the bastard die…" she smiled now, "and I just wanted to thank you, for trying, to help. For offering to get my heart back."

Inuyasha nodded. "Kagome, she… she'd be glad to know you're alive."

Sesshoumaru was done listening at this point, it was no longer his concern. Whatever his brother did now, what the woman did, it was not his business. He turned to walk away.

"Sesshoumaru, wait." She called to him, a breeze picked up the hair. He turned back to meet her gaze.

"You, too." Her voice was less confident than before, but her crimson eyes remained on him. "I…" he thought he saw a pink tint on her cheeks.

Suddenly, she rushed forward to stand before him. Her gaze was no longer on his face but on her bare feet. He remained quiet, curious as to what she was doing.

"You came… It… I was happy." At this close range, he had to suppress a gasp. She was beautiful, he realized, long lashes, crimson lips to match her pupil-less eyes. He didn't even move to stop her when she brought small hands up to grasp the spikes on the front of his armor. Didn't make a sound when she brought her face closer to his. Ignored the gasp from the others still watching as she brought their lips together.

It was feather light, a tickling breeze, but before he could do anything else she had pulled away, the smile still plastered on her face. She was doing a lot of that. He liked it.

"Thank you."

He went to reach for her, but found that she was disappearing into the wind. Vanishing before his eyes for the third time, leaving him there with an arm raised to nothing.

**Okay so this is kind of long I feel like, the other chapters probably won't be like this but I had to get all this in there. **

**And yes, there will be more to come after this. **

**Let me know what you think! :]**


	2. The Scent of Blood

"Onii-san!"

So the girl had returned. It was none of Sesshoumaru's concern, except if she decided to keep calling him by that title. That was something he wouldn't be able to tolerate for long.

Jaken was muttering something as he clung to mokomoko-sama. Sesshoumaru ignored him, focusing on the scent he had picked up on while visiting Rin. He glanced back down at Inuyasha who must have been too preoccupied with his miko to notice it.

In the last three years he had not seen her, felt her presence, yes, but had kept himself from going to find the troublesome woman. But now he couldn't stop himself.

He followed the scent of blood on the wind.

**~xXxXxXx~**

"Damnit." Kagura breathed, leaning against a tree to keep herself upright. She could feel the blood trickling down her arm, staining the ivory of her fan.

"What's the matter, bitch? Can't handle one little wolf?" Kouga was grinning as he held the Goraishi before him. He was slower now, without his jewel shards, but those damn claws were no joke.

She really hadn't needed this. Had avoided it the last three years pretty well, only running into the damned wolf once before and she had managed to get away from it, but this time didn't look like it would be so lucky. Thinking that she could end his stupid grudge once and for all, she had indulged his provocations. But maybe it was time she left again, this was getting dangerously pointless.

"Heh! You think you can gloat just because you've gotten some new tricks?" she scoffed, pulling herself off the tree. Kagura was letting herself fall for his goading. She switched the fan to her other hand. "Ryuuja no mai!"

The wolf was caught between the tornadoes, trying and failing to dodge as they whipped around him. Kagura smirked as his form disappeared inside the winds.

"Is that it, Ookami?" she took a step forward, expecting a snotty remark. None came and she picked up the tang of blood. "Hn, I guess so. Maybe I should let you out?" Just as she snapped her fan shut, she felt something tear at her chest.

"I'm not as weak as that, bitch!" Kouga said above her. Kagura glared up at him, crouched on the ground after his claws had raked through her chest. He held up the Goraishi to inspect it, her blood dripping off the silver. "Is that it, witch?"

Kagura clenched her teeth, gripping at the now soaked through fabric of her kimono. She spat at him and blood trickled from her lip. "Ha! You going to kill me now or what?"

He let out a growl and grabbed wrapped his fingers round her neck, he lifted her off the ground. "I will avenge my tribe. And you'll be as dead as you should be." He snarled, holding the tips of the Goraishi to her chest.

"Tch!" she was losing consciousness, too much blood loss. The wounds on her chest too deep to heal quickly. She vaguely hoped he would make the same mistake as Naraku and miss her heart. She didn't count on it.

"Keh!" Kouga saw her eyes slip closed and loosened his grip on her neck only slightly. "I guess that was it." He brought his arm back, preparing to stab the claws through her, his final revenge.

Just as he was about to deliver the final blow, something wrapped around his wrist and jerked him back. The woman fell to the ground in a heap as he was thrown several feet away.

"What the fuck?" he snarled, jumping to his feet and spinning around to see whoever had interrupted.

Sesshoumaru regarded the wolf with disdain. This was the same one who had attacked Rin all those years ago, he knew by the smell of him. Really, that was all the reason he needed to attack. The damned wolf seemed to like causing Sesshoumaru trouble, even if he didn't realize he was doing it.

"Who the fuck are you?"* Kouga growled from his position crouched on the ground. He sniffed. "You smell like Inu-kuro."

So he knew Inuyasha. Not surprising, the hanyou seemed to be acquainted with all types of obnoxious characters.

"Do not speak to Sesshoumaru-sama so disrespectfully, insolent whelp!" Jaken had come forward to stand in between the two men. The imp was throwing his arms in the air, thrusting the Nintoujou in the wolf's direction.

"Keh! He interrupted _my_ fight." Kouga stood up, brandishing the Goraishi in an obvious attempt at looking tough. Sesshoumaru ignored him, walking past to look over the fallen body of the wind witch.

"K-Kagura!" Jaken had finally noticed her.

"What? Did you come to save her or somethin'?" the wolf scoffed. "Keh! That bitch doesn't deserve your help! She murdered my tribe!"

The scent of blood was invading his senses. He had been surrounded by the stuff before, but he couldn't stand this time. He hated it.

"Hey! Don't ignore me, bastard!"

Sesshoumaru didn't even need to turn around to block the wolf's claws with Bakusaiga. The force of the sword easily threw Kouga back, colliding with the bark of a tree.

"Do not test this Sesshoumaru, Ookami." He growled, holding the tip of the sword steady, pointed at Kouga's neck. "Your petty revenge is none of this Sesshoumaru's concern."

Blue eyes widened and Kouga nodded once before jumping to his feet and sprinting off into the forest.

Sesshoumaru watched him go and then turned back down to the woman at his feet. Any other time he would have gone after the pathetic wolf, but he found he had other things to worry about.

**Yeah, this one is a lot shorter, sorry. :P**

**I'm going to add this chapter and the next one today, because they are probably the shortest and my least favorite chapters, but I don't think I'll be doing more than one a week after this. **

***so I'm trying to keep it canon to the manga, and unless I really wasn't paying attention Kouga and Sesshoumaru have never actually come across each other. It's probably just better for Kouga that way, I just can't see that going too well for him…**


	3. Troublesome

Kagura awoke with a start. Clutching at her chest as the wounds throbbed.

'_Damnit. Haven't healed yet, huh? But where…?'_ she was no longer wearing her blue kimono, it had been replaced with a simple white yukata. She lay in a small room, only 1 jou* across and 3 long. It must have been later in the day, because the light that streamed in fro the slatted window above her head was golden.

Kagure notived the silver haired woman sitting near the screen door. She was obviously asleep, with her head lolled against the wall.

"Hey." Kagura said as she tried to lean over and nudge the girl, before she could reach the girl had jumped.

"Oh my! You are awake! I am so very sorry!" the girl bowed so deeply her forehead touched the floor. "I must go tell the Lord!" just as quickly the girl had dashed from the room, leaving Kagura speechless.

After several minutes the wind witch stood, not wanting to wait around for whoever this lord was. A maroon kimono lay near the foot of her futon, obviously set out for her use. She found her fan next to it, grateful that whoever had undressed her had not taken the weapon, even though it now sported several streaks of her blood.

That's right, she had been fighting Kouga. She thought as she slipped on the kimono, tying the obi loosely so as not to disturb her wounds. But shouldn't she be dead?

She waited a few more minutes, leaning against the back wall, before losing patience and practically throwing the door open. She was met with white.

"Se-Sesshoumaru?" she shrieked and jumped back. He was not wearing his armor and the swords were nowhere to be seen. It made him look even more ghostly than normal.

He regarded her coolly before stepping inside the room, he paused just past the door frame. "You are healed?" it was more a statement than a question. His eyes darted around the space, as if appraising it's worth and deeming it unfit for him.

She regained herself, "You're the one that brought me here?"

"Would you have preferred that I left you in the wolf's hands?"

She bit her lip. "No," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "But why'd you bring me _here_? Wouldn't put it past you to just leave me out in the woods somewhere." Kagura thought back to the last time she saw him, three years ago. It threatened to bring a blush to her cheeks. She had been surprised that he hadn't pushed her away, or done anything to stop her. She had faded away in order to avoid embarrassment.

Didn't explain why he had brought her here now, though.

"Hn." He looked her over and she squirmed under his gaze.

"What?" she finally snapped. Was he thinking the same thing?

"Your wound has reopened." He glanced down at her chest.

"Shit." She hadn't felt it, but pressing a hand to her chest she could feel the damp of her blood.

"Asuka." He called the girl from earlier in, she must have been waiting outside the door. Bright blue eyes were kept to the floor as she entered.

"Yes, my lord?"

"See to her until she is healed." His voice was low as he brushed past Asuka and out into the hallway. Kagura watched his retreating back.

"Hey, wait!" she sprung forward to catch him before he disappeared again. She leaned against the doorframe and swung her head to look down the hall. "You're letting me stay here?"

"Hn." Sesshoumaru had stopped only a few feet away from the door. "Do as you like." And he continued walking, disappearing around a corner.

She narrowed her eyes. "That wasn't an answer…"

Kagura turned back to the girl who had merely stood inside behind the screen silently, now that her lord was gone she tried to shuffle past Kagura and away.

"Hey." The girl froze.

"Yes?" Asuka turned around to meet Kagura's gaze, she kept her own blue eyes to the floor.

"Did he say anything to you?" she looked the girl over, her silver hair, pale blue eyes, and the dark blue servant's yukata she wore.

"Who? My lord?"

"Who else?" Kagura bit back, stepping back inside the doorway and folding her arms across her chest. She winced slightly when the movement bit at her wounds.

"I was only told to inform him when you awoke, I know nothing else." Asuka bowed her head once more. "Please excuse me, I must go retrieve more bandages." And with that she darted around a corner and disappeared.

Kagura sighed, sliding the screen closed. _'This couldn't be too bad.' _ She thought, slipping out of the kimono, not wanting to stain it, and went and sat against the opposite wall, just below the window. She noted the slight pink tint to the front of the white yukata.

Staying at Sesshoumaru's castle? That couldn't be too bad at all. Three years had passed. Three long years. That was over half of her short life.

She hadn't seen him in all that time, but now the man who had taken up so many of her thoughts during so much of that time was back. Well, more like, she was back, since he couldn't really… well, whatever. It wasn't an opportunity to pass up.

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

**~xXxXxXx~**

Why had he brought her back? He wondered that himself. It had just seemed… right. Not the right thing to do, just right.

It had felt right when he had lifted her up and held her tight to his chest, her head resting against his fur. The scent of her blood unnerved him at first, but he had calmed after a time, just the feel of her against him, even if his armor had blocked most of her warmth. He had even been able to ignore Jaken's obnoxious squawking.

The guards had stood in awe when he had arrived, the wind witch cradled in his arms. He had quickly deposited her in her own quarters, to avoid any further commotion, but he could tell that the news spread quickly around the castle. He did not need that, the fact that his first time back in several years was accompanied by an injured woman was damning enough.

But she was a presence he had more or less avoided these past three years, too much distraction. She made him feel… strange. Yes, that was it. It wasn't normal, but it wasn't bad. No, definitely not bad, this feeling.

Just something he didn't need.

He walked past a couple of bowing servants and couldn't help but let out a sigh.

This was going to be troublesome.

**Of course he has a castle, he just wouldn't be the prissy dog we all know and love without it. **

**Like I said, I only added these last two this week because they are my least favorite, but it's going to be one a week from now on. (unless I get another chapter I really didn't like. xD)**

***A jou is a Japanese measurement of room size, based on the size of tatami mats. So the room is only 1 wide and 3 long, which would be about 6 x 9 ft.**


	4. Playfight

Kagura sent a ripple across the pond. She watched with boredom as it bounced off the rocks until it finally dissipated and left the mirror like surface.

She sat on a large boulder on the edge of the water, staring at her own reflection. This spot had become hers in the last three days, not many of the servants bothered her here. The small courtyard in a far corner. The space had one large tree that threatened to crack the foundation of the castle wall. Kagura sat beneath the cool shade of the tree, letting her own winds ruffle her bangs. She let out a sigh.

It had been three days and she hadn't seen Sesshoumaru once. When her wounds had healed enough that they no longer threatened to bleed through her kimono she had gone looking for him, but when she asked the servants they would avoid the question and carry on. Their aversion irked her, and she wished she had better ears so she could hear what they whispered behind her back.

But she liked it here. It was like nothing compared to any of the castles and palaces Naraku had occupied. This one was larger, for one thing, a stronghold for demons, not built by human hands, it was surrounded by magic. If she tried hard enough she could faintly see the barrier that surrounded it in the sky. It had been built into the side of a mountain, and often was surrounded by clouds and white mist. But it was warm, the halls were not gloomy, the gardens were alive, everything was open and airy. She did not feel cramped, even in the small room she had been given, she could easily open the window and flow out into the garden it overlooked. Those that worked here were happy, she could often hear the servant girls that passed her screen giggling about something or another.

But she was growing restless nonetheless, with no one to talk to and the monotony of it. For the past three years she hadn't spent much time in one place, she and Kize had held the same mindset and had traveled for quite a while across the island. They had even gone so far as the mainland. She had loved the feeling as they crossed the sea, flying for days, she on her feather and he becoming the wind. Kize, though, had begun to want something more from their relationship, she had not, and they parted ways.

Kagura was grateful to him, of course, but not _that_ grateful.

Pressing a hand to her chest, she flinched. Her wounds had closed but were still tender, thick pink lines left across her skin. She let out a sigh and reclined on the rock, turning her eyes to the sky.

She heard a rustle in the grass and opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru standing before her. She narrowed her eyes at him. He was armor less again; she noted it didn't make him look any smaller.

"I've been looking for you."

"I know." He turned his golden eyes to the sky. 

Kagura sighed again. "You knew, and you just decided to ignore me?" she slid off the boulder.

"I had matters to attend to."

"Oh right, I forgot, because the great Sesshoumaru-sama has a busy schedule. Should I have made an appointment?" she smirked when his gaze turned to her.

"Do not mock me, witch." His eyes had narrowed into slits, causing her smirk to only widen.

"Who said I was mocking? It was only a question." She chuckled at his annoyance.

He let out a growl. "What business did you have?"

Kagura shrugged, turning away from him. "It's been so boring here. And all your little maids are avoiding me like a plague."

"Then leave."

She turned back to him with a pout. "So quick to be rid of me?" she brought the fan to her chin. "I said it was boring, not that I wanted to leave. They're two very different things." He turned away from her gaze. "Besides, I've nowhere to go."

"Hn," He paused, keeping his eyes on the water. "What of Kize?"

"Tch." Her eyes were wide. "I'm surprised you remember him..." she shrugged again. "He was looking for a little more than I was willing to give. We split up a few months ago."

She didn't notice the uncontrolled flash of anger in his eyes.

"And what of you? I haven't seen the little toad around." She glanced behind him as she approached. "And I forgot to mention the last time I saw you." When she was close enough she tapped his left arm with the tip of her fan. "New arm?"

He nodded, trying to ignore her proximity, but it was not news to him. He almost forgot at times that he had gone almost a year without the limb.

"I wasn't around for that, regaining a body and all." She took a step away from him and went to lean against the boulder again, crossing her arms over her chest. "Heard about it from Kohaku, though. Must have been quite impressive."

Sesshoumaru fought the urge to bring her close to him once again. He remained silent. He had finished all he had needed to the last three days, now he was merely content with staying with her in the courtyard.

She watched him curiously, he had not left yet, which surprised her, nor had he thrown her out, even though she was mostly healed. Kagura stared at his still form. He looked… strange in this small space. Even with his regal attitude and dress, Sesshoumaru didn't seem to fit in the atmosphere of the palace. His figure was too imposing here, he was meant to be in the wilds, surrounded by the greens of the forest. Not in the confines of a castle where the winds couldn't reach that long silver hair of his…

A smirk played across her lips as she brought up her fan and began to twirl it in her fingers, raising a breeze around him. Sesshoumaru must have realized it was her doing as he turned to her with a raised brow.

"Kagura, what do you think you are doing?"

"Hn." She strengthened her winds around him, delighting in the way his hair was brought up above his head and the way it ruffled his fur. "You looked too serious."

"Stop this." He glared at her.

She chuckled. "Why?"

He took a step forward, in a way that she assumed was meant to be threatening. Her smirk widened. "Can't handle a little wind, Sesshoumaru-_sama_?"

She managed to jump away just in time to not have the fan snatched from her hands.

"Temper, temper." She chided from her position on the top of the wall. "You are so like your brother in so many ways." She avoided his lunge with a chuckle.

"That hanyou is not my brother." He now stood feet from her, where she had just been.

She shrugged, several feet away from him. "I don't consider Naraku my father but he is the one who spawned me."

His lip curled into a sneer even before she sent a gust of wind toward him, he tensed so as not to be pushed back by the assault. He jumped for her, so quickly she had no time to avoid it. She let out a gasp as he appeared before her, regaining herself just in time to vanish into the wind as he made to grab the fan.

The sound of her laughter surrounded him. Sesshoumaru tried to focus on her scent. Even if she was the wind, her scent was generally concentrated in one spot. He felt it stop over the roof of the building across from him. He jumped for it, hoping that she would materialize. He was not disappointed as she reappeared seconds before he landed.

"Shit!" she shrieked and jumped back again, sending another gust towards him, it did nothing.

"Did you think your tricks and a little wind would stop me?" he couldn't help but let a smirk grace his lips as he lunged for her again. This was proving to be amusing.

"Ha!" she swung her fan down, sending a wind blade in his direction. "Don't underestimate me!" she was grinning even as she twirled and twisted to avoid his lunges and claws. She was almost glad that he did not have his swords, even though she doubted he would have used them here.

They continued like that, jumping between the tops of the buildings, roof tiles sliding and cracking beneath their feet. Every so often Sesshoumaru's claws would make contact with a portion of them and leave a fair sized dent, she was glad she was quick enough to avoid those.

Their little fight was attracting quite the audience, servants and guards had begun to gather on the outer deck's and in the gardens to watch. Kagura thought she could hear Jaken's squabbling about how disrespectful it was for her to challenge his lord, that she was no match and all sorts of praises. She wanted to hit the stupid imp and found herself looking down for the little thing instead of paying attention to the youkai still coming for her.

She yelped as she felt something wrap around her ankle and pull her down. She slammed into the ground. Her eyes were shut tight as she tried to regain her breath, she felt a pressure on her chest. Opening her eyes she was met with gold.

"Are you done playing?" he was still smirking.

"Tch." She squirmed underneath him, realizing he had both hands pinned above her head and her fan pointed at her neck. She glared up at his smug face. "Bastard."

Sesshoumaru couldn't hide his amusement as he released her hands and stood, leaving her still glaring up at him.

"You would do well not to tempt me in the future, witch."

She opened her mouth to reply but was stopped by the sound of clapping. She turned to see a blonde woman watching them from the deck. The woman was obviously not a servant, dressed more formally than the rest, a violet robe with sakura blossoms embroidered on the hems over a light pink kimono. The color of the robe matched her eyes, and instead of the common striped cheeks of inu-youkai she only had a light blue coloring rimming her lashes.

"That was quite impressive, Sesshoumaru-sama." The woman stepped down from the deck onto the ground. "tell me, who is this woman?"

"She is a guest here." The woman nodded, turning her gaze to Kagura who remained seated on the ground.

"Girl, your fighting style is based on dance, is it not? Have you had formal training?"

Kagura stood, confused. "I suppose it is, but no, I haven't been taught…"

The woman nodded again. "Sesshoumaru-sama, what do you think of allowing her to perform for the banquet? The other dancers are not as intriguing, and I would love to have a kaze-youkai as a student." She cocked her head to the side. "Your kind are just lovely to watch."

Kagura was taken aback. She had never really thought of dancing for others, it was only a way to control the winds. It came naturally.

"It is not this Sesshoumaru's concern." He said and began to leave.

The woman nodded again. "And what of you, girl? Would you be willing to perform?"

Kagura thought it over as she stood and dusted herself off. "I suppose, it shouldn't be too difficult." It was something to do, something to keep her here.

"Good." The woman smiled, "I am Kamiko. And you are?"

"Kagura."

Kamiko's smile widened. "Even the name suites you." She turned to go back to the deck. "Come along, Kagura, the banquet is in only a months time, we have much to go over."

Kagura nodded and followed, taking one last glance at Sesshoumaru's absent form.

**So this chapter is a lot longer than the last two. Sorry if their little playfight scene isn't that great, kind of awkward to write. I feel like it's a must in any Sess/Kagu story, though. xD**

**Is Sesshoumaru acting a little OOC? I'm just curious, trying to keep it canon.**

**Also, I don't know what to call those paths on the outside of Japanese homes/buildings, so I'm just calling them the decks. Hopefully everyone understood that. :P**

**Also, I noticed some typos in the last chapter, so sorry about that but I don't feel like going back and changing it.**


	5. Conversations

Sesshoumaru sat on the boulder at the edge of the pond, waiting. It was quiet here, none would bother him. The courtyard barely big enough to hold the old tree, it was trying to break free from the space, cracking the wall. He wondered of he should have someone come to remove it and repair the cracks, but thought better of it. It only made the space it more endearing. It's not like it mattered anyway, this area of the palace was used mostly for storage, those who passed here never really cared, and they were few and far between.

He had his eyes on the still water, though, the surface a silvery mirror, reflecting the pale moonlight. A light mist was coming in to cling to the ground, the night would be a cool one, a warm breeze still picked up around him.

He turned to her as she stepped lightly off the deck.

"Yo." It was her typical informal greeting, it seemed to amuse her, treating him in such a disrespectful manner. He didn't mind.

"That Kamiko is crazy." Kagura practically threw herself onto a smaller rock near him. She stretched an arm across her chest and he could only make out the profile of her face, most of it shaded by her bangs. "I feel like I'm going to pass out after every 'practice'. More like hell if you ask me…"

"Are you regretting your decision already, Kagura?"

She turned to face him, a small smirk on her face. "Hn, why would I? As tiring as it is, I'm still enjoying myself. Trying to kick me out again?" she teased.

"Hn. Merely trying to rid myself of an ungrateful guest." He said, looking down his nose at her.

"Ho, are you annoyed I haven't thanked you?" she chuckled. "My apologies, Sesshoumaru-sama, I would like to humbly thank you for allowing me to stay under your prestigious roof." She twirled her hand through the air. "Is that acceptable?"

"I hope that that is not how you express your thanks seriously." He scoffed, looking away so that he could roll his eyes.

"Did you like my other way of expressing it better?"

She was teasing him, but even if she hadn't the answer would have been yes. He just wouldn't say that aloud.

**~xXxXxXx~**

"I made some friends, did I tell you?"

It sounded childish, that, but he supposed that for an existence such as hers, friendship was something that didn't come easily. Besides, even if she was a woman in body and mind, her physical age was that of a child.

"Hn."

"Two of the girls who are dancing as well. A kitsune and an inu-youkai." She smiled. "I don't think the others like me very much, they probably think I'm after you, or something."

Right, the injured woman he had brought in. They would know her as such.

"You know, I never thought of myself being close to anyone. I always thought I smelled or something." She said, chuckling.

"You do not smell." He found the words were out before he could stop them.

"Well, that's nice to hear, coming from someone with a nose like yours." She scoffed.

Sesshoumaru shrugged.

"So I don't smell like him anymore?" her voice was low as she looked down at her clasped hands in her lap.

He turned slightly to look at her over his shoulder, as she leaned against a post on the deck. The small kick of her feet had stopped, she looked too still.

"No." in truth, she never really had. Only on their first encounter had he truly thought she did. That acidic stench that clung to her clothing and hair, from so much time spent in the half-breed's lair. It had smothered her natural scent. The memory of it threatened to make him sick.

Kagura let out a contented sigh. "That's good. One less thing to link me to him."

He thought it better not to ask what she meant.

**~xXxXxXx~**

"I've been meaning to ask, how's that human girl doing? Still living with humans?"

"Yes, Rin has been living in Inuyasha's village the last three years."

"You're letting your brother watch out for her? Didn't know you liked him that much!" Kagura chuckled, bringing her legs up over the edge of the pond to dip her feet in the cool water, pulling the hem of her kimono up slightly. She had been standing practically all day.

"Hn. The hanyou has his uses." Sesshoumaru glanced at her pale feet, traveling up the skin above her ankle before turning his attention back to the water. "But now that his miko has returned I doubt he will-"

"Kagome's back?" she startled him a shriek, watching him with wide red eyes.

"That sound was not necessary." He growled, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Sorry," she giggled, waving a hand at him. "But, that's good I guess. Good for your brother." She found her gaze wandering over the top of the wall, watching the cloudless blue sky.

"Will you go?"

"Go where?" she turned back to him, "To see her?" she shrugged. "Maybe, but not now. I've still got a bargain to keep up here." She reached up and tapped his arm with her fan. "Trying to get me to leave again? I'm going to think you're serious one of these days." She pulled her hand away when he narrowed his eyes at her. Kagura reclined, leaning against her palms and kicking her feet in the water.

"I will accompany you."

"Hn?"

"When you go, I will accompany you."

She smiled at that. Even if it wasn't very long, it was still more time.

**~xXxXxXx~**

"What's this banquet for, anyway?" she finally asked.

He turned to her, crimson eyes awaiting an answer.

"You are asking this now?"

"Never really thought about it til now." Kagura shrugged. "Thought maybe it was just normal palace fair."

He narrowed his eyes at her, holding in a sigh, it wasn't really something he wanted to explain. "My mother is formally passing rule of the Western lands onto me." Sesshoumaru paused, wondering if he should continue. He looked down at the wind witch sitting on the boulder, head resting on her palm. He saw no harm in her knowing. "When my father died I was too young to take on the role of Inu no Taishou, and so my mother has been ruling regent in my stead. I have been taking on responsibilities over time, and my mother declared that if I surpassed or equaled my father, I would be able to ascend."

"Ho," she chuckled. "So that's why you were so hell-bent on your brother's sword?"

"Hmph. I was merely trying to take what was meant to be my birthright."

"That hunk of metal doesn't suit you anyway."

"Hn."

She hadn't expected such a long explanation, but at least now, she knew why. "So that's what you've been doing the last few years, getting stronger." She mused, "I guess Naraku did some good with that." referring to his swords. She only said his name when she was being nonchalant.

"You know," she began, her chin resting in her palm, "I'm kind of upset that you broke the sword I gave you."

"Hn." He snorted, folding his arms into his sleeves. Toukijin, the useless thing. "A sword so easily broken is not needed."

"Hmph! You didn't think it was so useless when you had it!"

He wouldn't say what he assumed she knew. That it had been broken because of her. That the sword she had deemed him fit to use had been shattered because of his guilt for her. He wouldn't say it.

"But." A smirk appeared on her face, that sly little glint in her eye, "if not for that you wouldn't have gotten that new one." She knew.

Sesshoumaru glanced at her. For all the trouble he was worth, Naraku had done _more_ than good.

**So the next chapter was supposed to be chapter 5, but I didn't like how it sounded, so I thought I should include something that shows them interacting together, rather than just jumping into the rest of the story, cause the next few chapters are kinda fast. :/**

**Please let me know what you think of this one, I might just delete it, it's huge filler. **

**Also, for the part about his mom and the Western Lands, going by the third movie it's been 200 years since Inu Taishou died, meaning that Sesshoumaru has just been wandering around that whole time and then just decides to get Tessaiga. His mother probably knew Inupapa's plan, so she was waiting for him to gain Bakusaiga. The next three years was just a trial period I guess. xD**

**This also turned out a longer than I had originally planned cause I kept coming up with random conversations. Technically, if you read this, it could all be one day, but I'd like to think it's over the course of a couple days.**


	6. Spiders

"I hear Masanori-sama and Hironori-sama are coming."

"Really? Tora's sons? What about Yuudai-sama from the North? I hear he's quite attractive…"

Kagura listened half heartedly to the girl's conversations, exhausted as she lay on her back in the doujou. She felt like she'd been going for the last week without a rest. Not that she wasn't enjoying herself, she was, but it was just damn tiring.

"What about you, Kagura-chan? Hoping to see anyone next week?"

She ignored the prefix the kitsune always used when addressing her as she pulled herself into a sitting position. She turned her face to the red head, meeting blue eyes. Kagura shrugged.

"I'm not familiar with any of the prominent families. I told you that already, Hotaru." The only royalty she knew was expected to be there.

"Right, sorry. Hm…" the girl put a finger to her lip, absentmindedly stroking her bushed tail. "Ah! Hideyoshi-sama is coming! He's a Southern prince!" Hotaru brought up her tail and buried her face in it. "We are so lucky!"

"He probably won't even notice you, don't get your hopes up." The other girl, Noriko rolled her dull green eyes. She had been twisting a few strands of her pale golden brown hair between her fingers, "everyone knows that the only one they'll notice is our Kagura-chan here."

Kagura snorted. "Jealous, Noriko?"

"Not at all, I'm not interested in some prissy princes."

"That's right, Noriko-chan is too busy with Kenta-san all the time." Hotaru huffed, pulling her face away from her fur to pout at the woman.

"What can I say? I like a man in armor." Noriko smirked.

Kagura couldn't help but smile, these two that had become her friends. Hotaru had been the first to start a conversation with her when Kamiko had introduced her the first day, Noriko had only been dragged along. The other girls were still wary of her, knowing she was the one that had been brought in bloody and bruised in Sesshoumaru's arm only 3 days before. Kagura didn't care about that, only hoped that none knew who she actually was.

Kagura stretched her arms above her head, "Don't you get tired of this conversation, Hotaru? You've been obsessing about it this whole week."

"I like to keep my options open, okay?" Hotaru huffed. "Besides, I'm the only one here who doesn't have someone."

Kagura quirked a brow. "What're you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, Kagura." She dropped the title. "I'm not blind," she was whispering now, causing the other two to lean in close for to hear, "I've seen you hanging around Sesshoumaru-sama. Don't pretend like that's nothing."

Kagura had to swallow, hard, heat rising to her cheeks again. She turned her eyes to the floor.

It was true, over the past three weeks she had spent time with the dog, it hadn't been anything serious. But Kagura found a smile creeping onto her lips at the thought of it.

"So there is something?" Hotaru asked, having seen the smile.

"No." Kagura immediately turned it into a frown.

"Mou…" The kitsune threw her arms in the air. "Fine, be that way."

"Alright, everyone you may leave!" Kamiko's shrill voice reached out to them.

Kagura stood with a chuckle. "I will."

Hotaru remained on the floor curled into her tail while Kagura and Noriko walked out into the chill night air. The clouds had begun to come in and there was a fog hanging close to the ground.

"I'd like a bath, care to join me?"

**~xXxXxXx~**

Kagura sighed as she slipped into the warm water. She closed her eyes and inhaled the heat and steam.

Generally she only came here alone, coming in the mornings to avoid anyone who might know too much. The maids especially. And it was soothing, being alone in the baths. Always warm, and the pool itself most likely larger than her room. The smooth tiles that warmed her feet when she walked in. Besides the courtyard, this was probably her favorite place…

She felt the ripples as Noriko must have joined her.

"Hotaru's going to be mad at you now." She snickered.

"Let her be mad. There's nothing to say." Kagura didn't bother opening her eyes.

"Are you sure about that? I've barely seen the man make eye contact with someone, let alone have a conversation. And you two seem to be doing a lot of that."

Kagura opened her eyes again, sinking into the water til it was just below her nose.

Noriko shrugged beside her. "You'd be quite the lucky one though. Kagura-_sama_." The girl snickered at that.

They both grew quite as the shoji screen was slid open with a loud crack. Two servant girls entered the baths, both bowed to the dancers before slipping into the water on the opposite wall.

Kagura hadn't thought much past just liking the man. Of course she had, she had found him attractive from the start. He was powerful, and from what she had seen, intelligent. He was about to be a _lord_, a highly respected individual to the youkai world. And he was kind, when he wanted to be. He listened to her idle pratter without much fuss. He was beginning to open up to her. He could be gentle, in that he didn't strike her through whenever she found it amusing to toy with him.

She huffed, suddenly standing and going towards the ledge, looking for her soap. She heard Noriko gasp behind her.

"What?" Kagura turned, confused as to why her friend's face was overcome with shock. Then she remembered.

A spider was still engraved on her back.

"Tch." She had avoided thinking about it; it was simply a part of her. A testament to her parentage.

"I… I didn't…" Noriko's eyes were focused on the burn, Kagura turned to face her completely, hoping not being able to see it would help the girl recover.

"It's-"

"You! I didn't think it was possible! You're supposed to be dead!" Noriko had jumped forward. Eyes ablaze, and Kagura took a step back. "I thought it couldn't be possible, there was no way. But you're her, aren't you? Kagura, wind sorceress, Naraku's spawn." The words came out as a hiss.

Kagura flinched. She did not need this now, she had thought things were beginning to work out. She was enjoying herself. How could Noriko know? Sesshoumaru had made sure Jaken would say nothing, and she knew the dog himself never would.

"You killed the Northern wolf tribe…." Noriko took another step forward. The wind witch froze, glancing over at the two servants who were watching silently. Noriko knew the wolves? But how, she was inu-youkai, she wasn't- "My mother was from that tribe." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "I had cousins there…. You killed them!"

Kagura managed to pull on a cold mask, she turned back to the to servant girls. "Leave."

They nodded and gathered their things before darting out the door.

"How dare you!'" the girl screeched, tears brimming her eyes. "How dare you even… how could you show yourself here?"

"Noriko," Kagura kept her voice cold, she took a breath to steady herself. "I will not apologize to you or your tribe, I killed those men on orders. I had no choice. Naraku held my heart in his hands…" she paused, gauging the girl's reaction, "They were the ones who fell for the lure of a false jewel shard. I did not seek them out. I will not apologize for their foolishness." She clenched her fists as Noriko's face seemed to fall, her conviction losing. "Nor will I run away from you or any other wolf that feels they need to avenge their kin."

Kagura turned away from the girl again

"This is the mark of a slave. Remember that." She hissed and sprinted out the room.

**Oh sheet.**


	7. Comfort

Sesshoumaru found himself in that courtyard again, it was not a planned meeting when they came here. Still, he was somewhat disappointed that she had not come. He enjoyed the sound of her voice, even when she talked of nothing. Even without it, he found the little spot comforting, her presence still lingered.

He looked up at the sky and realized how late it had gotten. She was not coming, he knew. She would have returned to her room by now, most likely asleep with the pace he knew Kamiko would be pushing.

Sesshoumaru sighed and pulled himself off her boulder, easily reaching the deck in a small leap. He wandered the decks and halls, making sure everything was in order even at this time of night. He could hear a few servants milling around even now, mostly he ignored them, the two women around the corner before him. Or more like he tried to…

"No! I heard it from Chiyoko-chan!"

"_That_ Naraku? Didn't Sesshoumaru-sama kill him a few years ago?"

"Yes, but that's not the point. Why would he bring someone like _her_ here? Filthy spawn of a ha-"

Both women froze as they turned the corner and saw him.

He felt his claws bite into the skin of his palms as he tried to regard them in a cold manner. The one closest to him was the first to respond.

"Please excuse us, Sesshoumaru-sama! We did not mean to question your judgment!" the two dropped to the floor, bowing deeply.

"Get out of this Sesshoumaru's sight." His voice came out as a hiss.

They avoided his gaze as they quickly stood and sprinted past him. Sesshoumaru had barely regained himself when he was met with another obstacle. One of Kamiko's other little pawns appeared around the corner.

His breathing was still slightly deeper than he would have liked but he looked her over. She held a fisted hand to her chin, he thought he could smell the salt of tears as she looked up at him. He waited several moments for her to state her business. It took a trembling lip to finally jar her into speaking.

"I…." she threw her head forward into a bow. "Please forgive me! I didn't know! I only saw the scar and I lashed out. I didn't know. I didn't mean for it…"

He let out a growl and shoved past her, not caring if he knocked her out onto the ground. He was glad she didn't move to follow him, for he most likely would have if given another chance.

This would explain why she hadn't come to meet him, if she had been distressed at her secret being revealed. He unconsciously let out another growl, if it was known that he was housing Naraku's spawn… but that thought quickly buried itself as he reached her door, listening for any signs of movement. There was the sound of rustling sheets, which he took as a sign that she was awake.

"Kagura." He called.

No response.

"Kagura." Slightly louder this time.

"What?"

Sesshoumaru took that as an invitation and slid open the screen, pausing on the threshold. It took him a second longer to recognize her crumpled form in the corner. Kagura had pulled her knees to her chest, the back of one hand held to her cheek. The moonlight that bounced off the tatami gave her hair a silver glow, but set her crimson eyes ablaze as she glared up at him from underneath her lashes.

"What?" she snapped when he said nothing.

Sesshoumaru let out a sigh and closed the door. At least she was not crying, he didn't think he would be able to handle that. Not that he wouldn't have been able to handle her, that is, just that someone would probably be dead before the sun rose.

"I was waiting for you." This was the only reasonable explanation he could think of.

Kagura dropped the hand onto her knee. Her eyes followed his form as he went to sit against the opposite corner.

"Hn! Is the great Sesshoumaru upset that he got stood up?"

He tensed, not at her mocking, but at her voice. It was cold, bitter, angry, dripping with a forced sarcasm. It was the same as when he had first met her. Had he not been listening to her the past weeks he most likely wouldn't have noticed it. But it annoyed him. It was not her voice, it did not suit her. The chill, it didn't fit those cherry red lips. Even her expression was too harsh, drawn into a scowl, too obviously trying to hide whatever she was really thinking.

He didn't like it.

"If you wish to say something, say it. Do not just glare at me."

She took in a sharp breath, he watched her eyes widen and narrow, her mouth fall open slightly, her brows relax.

"Tch." She bit her lip and turned away from him, bringing the palm of her hand to cover her eyes.

Sesshoumaru waited, turning his gaze to the floor and tucking his hands into his sleeves. When she was ready to speak, she would. He was content with listening to her light breaths and just taking in her scent. The scent that filled this small space, smothered him in it. He was getting anxious, looking at her from the corner of his eye he could already tell how quickly he could reach her if he-

"I have my heart back." She was merely stating facts. This was the same as when she mentioned his regained arm.

"But I'm not free. His mark is still on my back." Sesshoumaru remembered that, the burn in the shape of a spider gouged between her shoulder blades. The image made him grit his teeth.

"I can't escape him…." she dropped her head into her arms, her voice coming out muffled against her sleeves. He was surprised at how clear she sounded. "I thought things were getting better. When I was traveling, there would be demons who recognized me… I accepted that. But here, I thought," she took a breath, her grip on her sleeves tightened. "I thought I had friends. Surprising, right? _Me,_ with _friends_?" she choked. "I thought I could be happy, if only for a little while." He couldn't stop himself this time.

He crossed the distance between them in an instant and draped a clawed hand across her shoulders, pulling her to lean against him. Kagura slowly raised her head to meet his gaze. She gasped at the proximity of his golden eyes. Even in the low light they seemed to glow. She was slightly disappointed when he looked away just as quickly. The look on his face had been… pity? Sympathy? Concern? Concern for her? Ridiculous.

"It is as you said," he had to choose these words carefully, comforting was not exactly his forte, "He spawned you, marked you as such," he paused at her forced sigh, "You will never escape that."

"Tch, that makes me feel so much better." She muttered rolling her eyes.

"It is not to make you feel better, merely to tell you what you must overcome. It is not something I can help you with." As much as he wanted to.

She was quiet, running over what he had said. Yes, it was her trial to overcome, her own past to deal with. She hadn't expected help from him, as if he could regardless. This was no enemy, no monster to fight, merely her own mind. Kagura had no reason to petition for his aid, was he insinuating something by mentioning it?

"I told you, didn't I?" she leaned further into him, letting her eyes fall closed. She was taking advantage of this. "I thought I was going to die… alone. But then…" a smile graced her lips. "You were there."

She didn't expect a response, comfortable with just being near him. It set her heart into a frenzy. The warmth of the hand upon her shoulder was spreading through her veins. She could smell him, the musky scent that clung to his skin, the faint smell of sandalwood. Kagura felt her consciousness beginning to slip when he finally spoke again.

"I ran."

"Hm…?" she turned her face to him lazily, having to crane her neck to see his face. She could barely open her eyes, but forced herself to stay awake for whatever he would say.

"When you were dying. I ran." The words were heavy, forced, but not a lie.

Her eyes were open fully now, as she turned to face him completely. She was met with those eyes again, judging her reaction. Golden eyes that tried to be cold, but were only warm. They bore into her, burned her, clenched her heart more than Naraku's hand ever could. She bit her lip, crimson eyes flicking between the two gold orbs.

"Sesshoumaru, you…" she couldn't finish her sentence, for in that instant his lips were on hers.

It was warm, his lips were softer than she thought they could be.

Hers tasted better than he could have imagined or remembered.

Kagura pulled away first, needing air. She held up a hand, trailing the pad of her thumb across the stripes on his cheeks. He allowed it for several seconds before he was upon her again. More eager than before, the hand that had been on her shoulder combed through her hair, loosening the bun, while the other slipped around her waist, pulling her almost into his lap. Her hand remained on his face, holding them together as the other reached up behind his head, grabbing a fistful of silver hair.

He lightly bit her lower lip and she opened for him, letting their tongues battle for dominance before he pushed her down beneath him. He released her lips to kiss along her jaw and neck, nipping lightly at the exposed flesh. She fisted both hands in his hair, letting out a low moan and he- He pulled away.

Her eyes opened slightly to watch as he backed away from her, releasing the clump of hair he had worked out of her bun. She pulled herself into a sitting position and just as she did, he stood. She couldn't see his expression, clouded by his bangs.

Kagura reached a hand for him, before she was even conscious of the action. Sesshoumaru took a step back. He was out and behind the door in a matter of seconds. Slamming the screen with a loud clack, and leaving her too flustered to follow.

**Aw, you guys thought it was gonna' get dirty, didn't you? Come on, we're only six chapters in. ;]**


	8. Eyes

Sesshoumaru was a man who took what he wanted. At least, that's what he kept telling himself. That's the reason he had given himself every morning for the last four days. He recited it in his head as he prepared for the day.

That's why he had kissed her. Because he had wanted to. But why had he wanted?

He had been with women, yes. But they were few and far between. He didn't have much interest in the chatter of high-born girls, their troublesome nature. Nor did he wish to invite any of the maids into his bed, for that would prove to be even more of a problem. Weaker youkai, ones he encountered on his travels, ones that didn't know his name, wouldn't seek him out claiming to carry his child, wouldn't make a fuss when they found him gone the next day. No words, just that primal need.

But this was different. She knew him. Spoke with him. Toyed with him. Lived underneath his roof. Demanded to be treated with care. Made him _want._

He wanted her. More than any of those short-lived trysts. He wanted those crimson eyes, those sweet cherry lips, ebony hair. He wanted to see those eyes fill with delight, as if laughing at a joke only she knew. To see those lips curve into a smirk as she made some willful comment. To hear her soft chuckle on the breeze.

He wanted to comfort her. To kill Naraku again for still haunting her, still having a hold on her. Even three years dead, she was not free of him.

He sighed and raised his head to look at the portrait that hung on the wall. Something he had never had the heart to take down. A remainder of what he must not do, what he was trying to achieve. His father, in his true form. The great dog snarled at him, as the real thing often had. Sesshoumaru had been a stubborn child; he had needed a good dose of fear to listen. He had grown out of that by the time it truly mattered.

'_I will not be like you.'_

He huffed and pulled himself to his feet. He had more important things to worry about.

Today was the day his mother arrived.

**~xXxXxXx~**

Kagura sighed. Again.

Hotaru gave her a sympathetic look before being yelled at by Kamiko for not paying attention.

Kagura concentrated on her steps, on when to open the two fans she held, when to turn and when to dip. She imagined the sound of the drums, getting faster and faster with each step, each flick of her wrist. The deepest drum, slow and steady with her heartbeat. Step, step, flick, step, twirl, step, step, step, dip, step, spin, vanish.

The last part had been Kamiko's idea. For her to vanish just as the drums reached their climax. _"It will be magical."_ She had said with a chuckle.

Kagura sighed. Though, in this form all it did was lightly tousle a few girls' hair. She hadn't seen him in four days. Avoiding her, most likely. Why? He had been the one to come to her room; he had been the one to close the distance, to kiss her. So why was _he_ the one hiding?

She reappeared several feet away from where she had been, watching Noriko and Hotaru. At least that had been settled. Noriko had apologized profusely, though she really didn't have anything to apologize for. Stating the truth was not something she should regret. But still, she had. The wolf had even gone after several servants who had been whispering a tad too loud and a tad too close to the wind witch.

That's when she felt it. The air pressed in on her, not crushing her, only as if a shroud had been cast over the room. The others did not notice it, the odd blue tone that had suddenly appeared.

Kagura sighed as the wind began to tousle her bangs.

"I don't know what game you're trying to play, but I would stop." She flicked open one of the fans as a few girls turned to see whom she was talking to. "I'm really not in the mood for this."

"Come now, Kagura," there was a chuckle, "that's no way to great an old friend."

"Friend's generally announce themselves when they come to visit." She huffed. The other girls were watching her now, confused. Kagura was the only one of them who could see the blue shroud twist and pulse, pulling itself back into a physical form.

"My apologies," bright blue pupil-less eyes stared up at her, the man bent over into a deep exaggerated bow. His high tied hair fell in one long lock over his shoulder. "Long time no see, Kagura."

Kagura didn't bother with a response, only rolling her eyes and turning away from the black haired man inclined towards her.

"Kize!"

The two turned to see Kamiko bounding up to them, a grin plastered to her face. "I didn't think you two actually knew each other!"

Kagura sighed half-heartedly; she turned to Kize with a smirk. "Unfortunately."

"Oh, Kagura, don't be like that!" Kamiko giggled, waving a hand at her.

"Yes, Kagura, when was the last time we saw each other? Six, seven months ago?" a grin spread across his lips. "I did not expect you to be in a place like this, though."

"Tch, I never expected to see you, either." She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at him. "What brings you here, anyway?"

"Nothing at all, my friend Kamiko here," he gestured to the woman next to him, who nodded to the mention of her name, "merely sent me a message that there was a kaze-youkai named Kagura staying at the Western Palace, I thought I would pay a visit to an old friend."

Kagura rolled her eyes. "I don't know why you bothered, you should know my answer will still be no."

"Now what makes you think that I came because of that?" the grin fell and he crossed his arms over his chest. "You always jump to conclusions so quickly. It was merely a suggestion, anyways…."

Kamiko's eyes flicked between the two, she cocked her head to the side, "what are you two talking about?"

"Oh, don't you worry your little head about it," Kize reached out and patted the woman's shoulder, "don't you have students to coach?"

"Don't tell me how to do my job, Kize." She bristled, pulling her shoulder away from his hand. "And Kagura, don't forget we have to be there for the Lady Mother's arrival." She waved a hand at them and walked away. She shouted something to the girls and they returned to their practice.

The two barely noticed. "so what are you really doing here, Kize? And how do you know Kamiko? I didn't know she associated with the homeless."

"That stings, Kagura, but I think the real question is what are you doing here? The same applied to you when you left."

"You know I have other friends besides you." She scoffed, even though, at this point, she couldn't really consider Sesshoumaru a friend and he was the reason she was there in the first place.

"Alright, alright, you don't have to be so snippy with me." He muttered, shrugging his shoulders and looking away.

"I won't be once you tell me why you're really here."

"I already did." He sighed. "Kagura, I was serious before, I-" he was interrupted by the sound of a bell.

Kagura exhaled and lifted her chin towards him, waiting for the tolling to end. "Don't finish that."

"I know." He looked away, bringing a hand up to run through his hair. "Well, I guess we should go see the Great Mother of the West, shouldn't we?" the grin returned and he lifted an arm towards the door with a bow. "After you."

She couldn't help the small sigh that graced her lips.

**~xXxXxXx~**

It was suffocating, waiting, kneeling on the ground between Kize and Hotaru. Kagura hadn't realized how many people had been housed in the castle. And all of them were now standing and kneeling in the entry yard. She saw Sesshoumaru enter and stand in the clearing at the front of the crowd, watching the sky. She wondered if she could vanish and go scream obscenities in his ear without anyone noticing. She doubted it.

Kagura watched him, he seemed so stiff, so cold. She wasn't used to that anymore. So she watched, hoping that maybe his eyes would turn to her, or at least that sharp knife of a gaze would soften slightly.

Too preoccupied with the prince, she barely felt Hotaru's gaze on her, the kitsune hadn't said anything but Kagura knew once they were alone she would be drowned in questions. She felt eyes on the other side of her, as well. Not as probing, just a subtle glance every so often. But for now, both were quiet.

Suddenly the others around them began whispering, looking up and gesturing to the sky. The three turned their eyes up as well. There was something in the clouds.

She tried to discern it as the clouds parted. It was… a dog.

Kagura nearly jumped at the sound that came from her left. She turned to see Sesshoumaru, rising from the ground on his fur. His eyes a bright shade of red, mouth open in a snarl. The stripes on his cheeks had become jagged.

This was bad, the only time she had seen that look on his face, he had been ready to cut Naraku down. She reached for the fan tucked into her sleeve and could only watch as he burst into a ball of light, darting back and forth until what emerged was not Sesshoumaru.

'_Oh.'_ She felt like slapping herself while the son took his place shoulder to shoulder with his mother. Kagura stared in awe as the two inu yipped and snapped at each other, tails intertwining until the two collided with the ground at a sickening speed. She had to shield her eyes from the resulting dust storm, using as little of her power as possible to clear the area around her.

She was slightly disappointed when two humanoid forms became visible. His true form had been terrifying, giant, powerful, beautiful.

"Sesshoumaru."

"Haha-ue."

Hotaru grabbed the back of Kagura's neck and forced her head down, eliciting a hiss from the woman. She could only glare at the ground in front of her face as she listened to the dissipating sounds of the inu-youkai's footsteps.

The kitsune's hold loosened just in time for Kagura to see the two stepping up onto the deck. She waited, watching, hoping.

And when he turned, those knives fell on her, only they didn't soften, just became sharper than before.

She felt like she couldn't breath.

The mother and son turned a corner and disappeared, the servants and guards around her began to stand and leave, returning to their duties. But she didn't move.

Kagura ignored the eyes.

**Sorry about not updating last week, I was in Costa Rica and didn't have a computer. But thanks to everyone reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

**Gabriela Romero: Sorry that they've been so short, it's just that I've already written most of the chapters out. I'll try and make the next ones longer though!**

**Sami199: ILY 2. Not joking though, I love your stories so I really appreciate the reviews. :]**

**And meh. Inukimi. That is all. **


	9. Here There be Dragons

"You know, Sesshoumaru, I encountered something quite amusing on my way here." His mother finally spoke when they were alone in his study. A reclining chair had been prepared for her, set across from his own cushions. She sunk into it, spreading her furs out beside her and resting her chin in her palm.

"Hn?" He sat cross-legged across from her, not bothering to touch the sake that had been set out for them. Foolish formalities, he had no need of such. He regarded her quirked brow with a chill façade.

"Those brothers, Tatsuya and Ryuunosuke." She toyed with the meidou-seki around her neck.

"And?" dragons, Ryuukotsusei's nephews, no less. He preferred to avoid them when he could, irksome as they were, claiming to be out for revenge for their uncle, when in reality they were only after the Western lands.

"Oh, I told them that I was on my way here, of course." She smirked, waiting for his reaction.

"Tch." Of course she told them. Of course. She couldn't simply hand the title over to him. There had to be a test. She had probably gone to find them, knowing her. He really did not need this.

"How long?" Sesshoumaru suppressed the groan in his voice.

"Oh, they were right behind me, so…" there was the sound of something exploding from outside. "Right about now."

He growled, jumping to his feet and stomping towards the door.

"Be careful, my son! I wouldn't want you to die!" she called after him, the mocking tone all too evident in her voice. "Your father left me no others!"

**~xXxXxXx~**

Kagura hadn't moved.

The crowd had left, gone back to their daily routines, preparing and such. But Kagura had not moved from her spot on the ground. She couldn't take her eyes off the clenched fists in her lap.

He was angry at her, that much she knew. But why? What had_ she_ done to _him_? Nothing came to mind.

She should leave. She should never have stayed. Whatever she had thought this was, it was pointless. Just as before, there was no point in trying. Sesshoumaru cared for himself, that's it. Emotion was dangerous. She shouldn't have bothered. But what had she thought in the first place? Did she think that anything would have changed? She expected too much. She really should leave.

"Kagura-chaaan." Hotaru whined, bending over to look into the wind witch's face. Kize stood behind her, arms folded across his chest.

She lifted her head to look at them, but just barely. "What?"

The fox backed away with a terrified expression. Kagura just glared at her. "What?"

"Now, now, Kagura, no need to scare the poor girl." Kize chuckled and stepped forward. "Let's not stay on the ground forever, shall we?" he asked, extending a hand to her.

She reached forward to take it. What else would she do? Sit on the floor and sulk? No point in that, either, was-

She couldn't see the hand that had been before her, everything taken over by a gray haze. She brought a hand to her mouth to avoid inhaling the dust and smoke that now filled the court. Kagura stood, trying to ignore the faint ringing in her ears that had been brought on by the explosion. She pulled her fan from the inside of her sleeve, using it to clear the area around her.

"What the hell?"

"Kagura…?" Hotaru was on the ground, curled into her tail. Kize had taken a few steps back, eyes closed, trying to sense whatever it was behind the smoke.

"Tch. Go hide somewhere, or something."

Kize opened his eyes. "Kagura, if you're planning on starting a fight..."

"I'm not the one starting it."

"Doesn't matter."

Kagura rolled her eyes. "What I do is none of your business. Besides, you wouldn't be much help." With a glance at Hotaru, Kagura turned her back to them. "You should take her somewhere."

"Are you going to be alright?" the kitsune's shaking voice asked.

Kagura nodded, "I need someone to take some anger out on." She didn't see Kize take the girl by the arm and lead her away, only knew that they had gone.

Kagura sent out a gust of wind, clearing a good majority of the smoky yard.

"Oi! Sesshoumaru!"

Kagura froze, searching for the source of the voice. With the flick of her wrist and a stronger gust she had cleared the entire area. Revealing two men standing amidst the rubble of what had been the wall and gate.

"Na! Sesshoumaru! We really thought- Ho! What's this?" the one on the left had spotted her, red eyes much like her own traveling up and down her body. A smirk appeared upon his lips as he did, leaning against the long sword he carried. Two grey horns sprouted from his temples and ran the length of his skull. Dark violet hair trailed down his back, obscured by the black scaled armor he wore upon his shoulders and chest. A grey haori underneath, his hakama billowed at the ankles over black boots.

The man beside him paid her no attention, he was dressed much the same, grey armor. The red eyes were the same. But his face was much more composed. Blue slashes cut down across his eyes, while the horns that adorned his head were rounded and a burnt black. He had slicked back his lavender hair across his head, letting the rest fall down his back.

"Na, didn't know Sesshoumaru sent out women to fight his battles." The left one chuckled, still keeping his eyes on her.

"Tch." Surely Sesshoumaru had heard this by now, what was he doing? And why were the guards just standing there? A few had gathered, but did nothing.

"Shut up, Tatsuya." The calm one said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Hmph!" he pouted, leaning further against the sheathed sword. "But I want to have some fun!" his eyes were still on Kagura.

"Whatever. Just cut it out when he decides to show himself."

"Will do!" a grin sprouted on his face as he took the hilt of the sword and raised it above his head. "Na! You look like you can fight, if I beat you can I take you home? Don't worry, I won't injure you too badly."

Kagura tensed, bringing her fan to tap her chin. She glanced at the guards that were only watching. "You're not going to do anything?"

"You must not fight them." One of them said. She grit her teeth. "It is Sesshoumaru-sama's battle."

'_And he's not here!'_

He wasn't coming for her.

"Looks like you won't be getting any help from them! Na?" Tatsuya lunged at her, swinging the sheathed sword that seemed too large for him. It made him look like a child.

"Tch." _'Too easy.' _"Fujin no mai!" she jumped back, watching at the white slices of nothingness spiraled towards him. He didn't try to avoid them, merely kept coming for her, facing the blades head on. _'Is he an idiot?'_

But then it all made sense, when not only did he meet the wind blades head on, he cut through them.

"Ne, is that all you've got?" the man cackled, still charging, bright red eyes boring into her.

"Tch! Bastard! Ryuuja no mai!" there was no way he would simply be able to cut through the dozen twisters headed for him. She continued jumping back until she had landed on the castle's wall. She felt Kize's form beside her and ignored it.

Kagura watched as the twisters began to lose their strength, waited to see a crumpled mass of Tatsuya.

Of course she was sourly disappointed as the man only sported a few slices in his attire.

"That wasn't very nice." He said with a pout. "How about I return the favor?" he grabbed the sheath of the sword, pulling it off in what seemed like an exaggerated movement. He held it above his head with a chuckle. "Don't worry, it won't kill you. Just hurt… a lot." The sword began it's descent towards her, beginning to glow a sickly green.

"Tatsuya."

The sword stopped.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is, Aniki, his Lordship Sesshoumaru himself!"

Kagura felt the rage boiling in her as Sesshoumaru came to stand between her and Tatsuya, armor and all. Of course, the dainty mutt had gone to prepare, he couldn't come out without looking the part now could he? While she had been prepared to defend _his_ palace, he had been primping.

"Kagura," she tensed at her name, at the tone he said it with, "stay back."

She snapped.

Leaping from her place, she landed beside him, holding the fan in his direction but not looking at him. "Don't you dare tell me to stand back, this is my fight, I give a damn what you think, you son of a bitch."

She didn't give him time to respond, darting forward, she swung her fan at Tatsuya, who had just been watching with an amused expression. She would be quicker this time, the twisters she let fly would be stronger. Tatsuya was overtaken by them again, invisibly behind the walls of roaring wind. Transforming, she could control them better, keep them alive longer, but she didn't get that far. A wall of electric green light destroyed the twisters and forced her back.

"Damnit, Sesshoumaru!" she screeched, whipping around to face him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

His voice was almost a growl, "This Sesshoumaru told you to stay back. And do not-"

"Na! Don't turn your back!"

The gust she tried to form wasn't quick enough, the sword slicing through it and the fabric of her kimono easily.

Another blast of Bakusaiga sent the man darting back towards his brother. Sesshoumaru came to stand before her while Kagura only stared at the small trail of blood forming on her forearm. "That's it?"

"Wait for it. It's the best." Tatsuya chuckled, leaning against the sword, those red eyes watching.

She furrowed her brow, watching him. Her eyes flicked to the cut when it began to tingle and itch, widened when it escalated into a burning sensation that traveled up her arm and to-

'_No!'_ it was the same pain, a twisting, stabbing, burning pain that reached into her. Her heart. Her heart was being crushed. Choked of life. She was back, back in that dreary room, that dank dungeon. Red eyes, squeezing away at her life.

She fell to her knees, clutching at her chest as she let out a scream.

Sesshoumaru suppressed a snarl as his eyes went over Kagura's crumpled form behind him.

"Tatsuya, undo it."

"Ho, don't like to see your servants in pain?" golden eyes narrowed. "or it seems the woman is a special case, na?" Tatsuya chuckled, "But sorry, can't. She's not going to die, if that's what you're worried about."

Sesshoumaru held Bakusaiga before him, leveling the tip with Tatsuya's head. The dragon sank into a crouch; hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Let's go, dog!" Tatsuya charged him, laughing all the while.

"Do not mock this Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru only had to swing Bakusaiga to send another volt of electric energy hurtling towards the man, stronger than the last. There was no time to dodge, even Tatsuya realized and could only stare at the mass as it crashed down on him.

Sesshoumaru remained still, watching the dust and debris settle despite the itch to turn and see to the woman bundled at his heels.

'_Of course.'_ Ryuunosuke had gotten before him in time. Of course.

The brothers stood inside a barrier that still sparked with the attack's energy. Ryuunosuke knelt on the ground, trying to regain his breath.

"New sword, Sesshoumaru?" he slowly stood, Tatsuya behind him held out a hand to help steady the older brother.

Sesshoumaru didn't respond, keeping his eyes steady.

Ryuunosuke nodded and half turned to his brother, still facing the inu-youkai.

"Tatsuya, we're leaving. This fight is pointless now." In a burst of light the elder brother rose up towards the sky, darting off into the distance.

"What? Na! Aniki!" Tatsuya turned back to Sesshoumaru, throwing a glance at Kagura before doing the same as his brother.

Sesshoumaru watched them go, waiting for the streaks of light to disappear before sheathing his sword. He turned to the fallen woman and knelt beside her.

Her was face was pale, and even though her eyes were open she did not look at him. Still holding a fisted hand to her breast. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kagura."

She winced, her head snapped to look at him finally. Her eyes were wide as if she couldn't see him, as if she didn't know who he was. Sesshoumaru brought his hand to cup her cheek, pulling her up into a sitting position slightly. Finally she blinked several times.

"Sesshoumaru… My heart… my heart… " she repeated it like a chant. "he has my heart!" her voice rasped, alternating between a shriek and a whisper.

He pulled her to his chest, sinking further to the ground. Kagura did not move, letting him position her. He could feel her trembling.

"Kagura…" he kept his voice low, his mouth close to her ear. "You are fine now."

He thought he felt her nod against his chest. "It hurts…"

Sesshoumaru slipped a hand underneath her knees, pulling her closer, he stood and headed back for the deck. But someone was in his way.

"Move."

"I can take her." Kize held out his arms. Kagura seemed oblivious to everything, having buried her face into his fur, her hands still clasped to her chest as she trembled.

A growl rumbled in his chest as he pushed past the man, he was not in the mood for this. For putting another name on his kill list. Sesshoumaru stalked past the servants and the guards and his mother, those that had been watching the fight. Growled and glared and barked at those that tried to stop him or got in his way. Past the buildings, and the demons, and the trees. Til he met the foot of the mountain's jagged peak. Til they were inside his own quarters and he was alone with this injured woman. Til he became everything he said he would never be.

**This chapter is longer by like a lot! Woohoohoo! I think it's the longest one actually. :P**

**Is it bad that I've introduced 3 people in the last two chapters? :/ seems like a lot but that's just kinda how it happened. Oh well.**

**Ugh. I don't like fight scenes…**


	10. A Matter of Hearts

"Shou youkai."

"It is Jaken, m'lady." _'You'll never remember, will you?'_

"Who is that woman?" Inukimi had watched as her son had carried the kaze-youkai into the castle curiously. She was no ordinary servant that was for sure. She knew that any of the staff would not answer truthfully, so she had gone to the only other person who knew her son almost as well as she.

"Kagura?" the imp sighed. He had wanted to avoid this, but his worst fears were becoming true all too quickly. Jaken had avoided the wind witch like a curse, doing any and everything Sesshoumaru-sama asked of him as long as it kept him away from her damned presence. He saw no harm in telling the Lady Mother who she was, Inukimi deserved to know whom her son had been sniffing around the last month.

"Even though she is a full kaze-youkai, she is the spawn of a hanyou, the very same one Sesshoumaru-sama fought and killed three years ago. Troublesome woman, she was always trying to bribe Sesshoumaru-sama into saving her, she desired freedom so much." The imp scoffed, "she was supposed to have died!"

"Hn. Daughter of an enemy? Interesting." Inukimi turned and began to walk away from him, intending to return to her own designated rooms. "I cannot say I disapprove."

Jaken cursed as he tripped over his robes.

**~xXxXxXx~**

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do with himself.

He had brought her back to his room without thinking; the only thought going through his head had been to take her away. It didn't matter where, didn't matter how, but he wasn't going to leave her alone.

Just as before, he was waiting, watching the woman beneath the covers.

She had lost consciousness shortly after he had carried her back, several hours ago now, it was already dark. He supposed he would not be able to crush the whispers now, after this was the second time he had held the injured woman in his arms. The damning thing was that now his mother was here, along with several other relatives he didn't care for. Inukimi would surely have some smart comment for him when he returned.

He should have just taken her back to her room, should have let that man take her. It would have been easier.

But he couldn't bring himself to care.

He hadn't wanted to, so he didn't. And he was a man that did what he wanted, after all.

But it didn't matter, it truly didn't matter. Nothing did right now. Not even the fact that those two damned dragons had run off bothered him. Oh, they would die, of that much he was certain, but at the moment he was not determined to go after them.

Tatsuya's poisons should have worn off by now. He would die first, if anything Sesshoumaru would use that sword against him. The paralyzer that the sword had been covered in was like fire in the veins, but shouldn't have caused the reaction in her that it did. She had said he had her heart… which made no sense. When the poison reached the heart the pain was like no other, but who-

He vaguely recalled that. Her saying Inuyasha-tachi had offered to get her heart back for her. He still didn't understand what that meant exactly, or how it was even possible. Humans often talked of their hearts being stolen by another, but he highly doubted she had meant it in that sense. No, she had seemed all too literal when she said it.

Kagura stirred and Sesshoumaru turned to watch her eyes, waiting for the crimson orbs to meet his.

"Nn…" her brow furrowed, mouth opening slightly to reveal clenched teeth. He reached out his hand, trailing his thumb across her forehead, feeling the sweat forming. His touch caused her breath to become shallow, quicker than it should have been.

"Kagura."

She whimpered, her shallow breaths turning into gasps.

'_Nightmare?'_ That wouldn't do.

He could smell it. That salty scent. He placed a hand on her shoulder, probably gripping tighter than he should have. "Kagura."

The tears began to pool under her lashes until they broke free, leaving pale streaks down her cheeks. They mingled with the sweat that held her hair to her face. Her whimpering became louder, grating on his ears. This wasn't right.

Kagura suddenly jerked, kicking the covers off her legs and throwing her arm above her head. The whimper forming in her throat came out as a strangled scream. The scent of fear clung to her skin.

He hated it.

Before he knew it, Sesshoumaru had pulled her into his lap, one arm looped around her waist and a hand gently cupped underneath her jaw. This didn't seem to help, as almost as suddenly she began to thrash violently, struggling to get out of his hold. He had to grasp both her wrists in his hand when she began to throw her fists in every direction, almost landing a punch to his jaw. But even holding her like that was a struggle as she continued to fight against him.

"No! Naraku!"

Sesshoumaru froze and Kagura blinked, trying to focus on the face before her.

"Sesshoumaru…" she rasped, crimson eyes as big as saucers.

He released her wrists, bringing his hand back to her cheek. He wiped away a remaining tear, and she winced. Kagura leaned away from his hand, slapping her own across her face in hopes of covering her distress.

Golden eyes narrowed as he pulled them away. Her eyes still sparkled with unshed tears.

Kagura looked away from him. From those eyes, she didn't want him to see. Didn't want him to see this weakness.

Sesshoumaru let out a growl, startling the woman enough to snap her head to face him. He took the opportunity to cup her chin, keeping her from turning away again.

"Do not hide from me."

Kagura stared up at his stern face, his voice had been rough, but his eyes were warm. She could only nod, leaning against the mokomoko. She wanted to touch him to feel him, but found herself too exhausted to even try. Too afraid that he would reject her again. She settled for gripping the front of his haori.

"Does this happen often?" he tried to keep his voice level.

Kagura nodded against his chest. "Sometimes." She let out a breath, "Before, when I first left you, they were almost every night." She tried to chuckle, the sound was dry. "used to scare Kize shitless when I would wake up screaming."

He ignored the man's name, captivated by the silver glow of her hair. Sesshoumaru listened as her breathing became steadier, her trembling subside. He waited several minutes after she stilled before he shifted his position, not wanting to give her the wrong idea. He wanted to remain like that, just being able to hold her, but he didn't want this becoming something _else _again…

Kagura took this time to look around, realizing that she was not in her room. It was much too large for one thing, and it was darker here, no windows to illuminate the space. The only light filtered through the shoji screen doors. She could see a desk, scrolls strewn across it, near the corner. An ink painting hung on the wall, an inu-youkai, the two swords, Tenseiga and Bakusaiga on display beneath it.

Sesshoumaru straightened, bringing a hand under her thigh to lift her off him. He felt her freeze.

"Can I stay?" her voice was a whisper as she gripped the front of his haori. She realized that her words might be misconstrued. "Just like this, can I stay?"

He released the hand on her thigh and brought it up to rest lightly on her hip, pulling her deeper into his hold. He allowed himself to place his lips lightly on her forehead, burying his nose in her ebony fringe.

"Yes."

He heard her let out a sigh, the tension she had been holding relaxed. "Thank you."

Sesshoumaru could only nod. What was he doing? Going along with this, allowing it. The woman in his arms was wondering the same thing. Why he treated her the way he did and then acted this way. But she should not worry about that now, she was comfortable there, in his arms, still afraid that he might toss her away.

Be happy for the small things. Any child of Naraku knew that.

Through the fabric of his haori she could hear his heartbeat, strong and steady. It was comforting, that, a heartbeat. Even now she found herself bring a hand to her chest, asserting that the organ was still caged between her ribs.

She sighed, hearing his heart rivaling the feel of her own. A testament to their freedom.

"Is that you?" her breath was cool in the exposed skin of his neck. She was looking at the ink painting again. She didn't want to sleep just yet, and the sound of his voice was soothing.

"No."

"Fn, at least you dignified me with a response…" Kagura scoffed, rolling her eyes. She should leave, shouldn't bother with his mood swings, no matter how much she wanted to stay. She began to move, to crawl out of his hold, but two hot hands, one at her hip and one around her waist, kept her in place.

"It is my father."

"Hn," She nodded, only now noticing that the facial markings were different, the fur too grey. "What was he like?"

Sesshoumaru paused. He hadn't spoken to anyone about his father since the man's death, he chose not to dwell on it. Life was easier that way.

"Strong." That was the only word that came to mind, it was always the word. The only one that could possibly describe the former Inu no Taishou. No, there were others… "But he was a fool."

She could feel his voice reverberate through his chest when he spoke, "Why?"

He had to suppress a growl. It wasn't directed at her. Never at her. "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm curious." She shrugged, dropping her eyes to her lap. "I didn't have parents. You did, you do. I'm curious."

He nodded, letting out a small sigh. "He died while protecting my worthless hanyou brother and human mother. His foolishness was his downfall, it made him weak."

Those golden eyes were dark, unflinching. He didn't look at her, as she craned her neck to examine his face, instead he focused on some spot on the wall. Kagura titled her head to the side as she watched his expression. When it didn't change, didn't move, she sighed. "I'm sure he didn't think of it that way."

He turned to look down at her slightly, awaiting an explanation.

"If he died protecting them, he must have loved them very much." She couldn't keep his gaze and turned away, "to him, it was probably worth it, knowing they were safe. I'm sure he would have done the same for you." Two fingers lightly tapped his chest. "Wouldn't you do the same? For Rin, or Jaken? Your child and the woman you love?"

Sesshoumaru was never one to laugh, and had he been anyone else at that moment, he most likely would have. To risk his life for Rin would be idiotic, and he doubted it would ever come to that. For Jaken was just ridiculous, why she had even bothered mentioning the imp was beyond him. For his child, his heir, would be conceivable, as without one he would no longer have valid claims to his title.

But for a _woman? _Hadn't she been listening to what he had said at all?

"Love? A foolish human emotion."

She felt her heart clench.

"Is that so…" now she would leave, now she couldn't stay. And when those hands tried to hold her to him, she barely pried them off with a growled "I'm uncomfortable." and a small gust of wind. She sat with her back to him, her legs still heavy from the poison.

"If you still wish to stay, you may."

The wind witch turned to look over her shoulder. It seemed so strange, that this man could say such things with that face of his. So impassive and apathetic. If it was anyone else, she might think they had some agenda against her, some ploy to get something from her. But he had no need of such.

With a sigh she lay down, mokomoko slithered to her side, the fur was warm as it pressed against her, providing a pillow and cover. She wound her hands into it, reveling in how soft it was, but she did not turn to it's owner.

"When the festivities are over, I'm leaving."

He watched her shoulder as he lay next to her, on his back, his eyes traveled to her pale neck, taking in the stray hairs that had slipped from her bun. "Where will you go?"

"I don't know." Her fists clenched and unclenched in the fur. "I am the free wind, I can go wherever I like."

With a nod, he turned his eyes to the ceiling. "I will not stop you." He had no right to. No matter how much he didn't want her to.

But it was this that made her turn to look at him, to see those golden eyes focused on something else. Only to have a hand slip under her waist and pull her to him once again. She looked up, to those golden eyes that pierced her.

As the sound of his heartbeat lulled her eyes closed, she could only think about how much she hated him sometimes.

**Honestly, even though I wrote this fic like 5 years ago I'm just making this shit up as I go along. So, sorry about that.**

**Ok, I tried really hard to make this long, ok gaiz, for you. Let me know what you think. Please?**

**But LOL. I'm a tease. **


	11. Morning Sun

Kagura didn't want to open her eyes.

It was warm here, so comfortable, so soft. Like laying in the sun on a cool day. She knew she should get up, leave, go busy herself with some other nonsense. But as much as she hated his attitudes, she couldn't bring herself to. The fact that he had even stayed with her through the night was surprising. That now she awoke to the sound of his heart, the smell of him, the rise and fall of the firm chest she rested upon. Beneath the silk of his haori, she could feel the dull pounding of his heart against her palm, and she wondered if the placement had been purposeful on her part, or a mere coincidence. It didn't matter that all of it would be a short-lived happiness.

She expected him to nudge her or shove her off, realizing that she was awake. But nothing happened and she dared open an eye just a crack.

She had to hold back a gasp. He was asleep!

He looked so peaceful, his cheeks aglow with the morning sun. She absently wondered if this was the first time anyone had ever been allowed to see his sleeping face. He didn't seem like the trusting type, even of his retainers. But even if he was awake, his closed eyes wouldn't detect her staring.

And stare she did. The stripes that lined his cheeks were brighter than she had ever seen, almost a blood red in the morning light, as if someone had taken their claws to his face. The blue moon upon his forehead sparkled behind his fringe, more silver than it's usual dark tint. While his hair, that mass of silk that, honestly, she considered more beautiful and lush than her own, was almost white. It was this that caused her to move, to reach a hand to twirl a strand between her fingers, to determine whether it was indeed as soft as it looked. It was.

But the action hadn't gone unnoticed.

She froze as his chest rumbled with what sounded like a growl, it was not threatening, but the surprise of it caused her to drop the silver strands between her fingers and watch his face again, waiting for his eyes to open, or at the very least some sort of action.

In truth Sesshoumaru hadn't wanted to open his eyes either. It had been the first time in a long while that he had had a true deep sleep. The first time in years, most likely. And It was in all likelihood the only time in his adult life that he had actually slept with someone, the first time he had ever just lay next to someone and slept. He hadn't expected it to be so simple, something like that, that he could do it without a thought or even some caution.

Maybe it was that scent. The one that was now covering him, mingling with the usual scent of the room. The scent of ink and dust and steel, the muggy smell of heat that wafted from the private hot springs down the closed hall. Her scent was like a fresh breeze on a spring day. A foolish observation, he thought, comparing her to a breeze. Because that was exactly what she was.

But despite her true form, or any of the other things that made up her existence, she still had a physical body. And it was still capable of leaving a scorching hand print across his chest to play with his hair.

The growl was merely force of habit, a daiyoukai couldn't afford to have someone so near to him in sleep. And even though he knew that she would do nothing against him, the gut reaction still ripped it's way out of his throat. But the growl was not one that would have been leveled at an enemy or a threat, no, quite the opposite actually, and even if she hadn't realized it, his knowing it forced golden eyes open. His façade could barely contain the shocked stare he gave her.

Kagura jerked her hand back, crimson eyes wide as she waited for his response. She expected a scolding, a reprimand for touching him so while he slept.

Sesshoumaru, though, just watched her. Slightly widened eyes returning to normal and meeting her own.

"You are feeling better." He raised his chin at her.

She nodded, not really wanting to be reminded of yesterday.

"Good."

She was convinced he would leave then, would throw her out and slam the door in her face. She expected it as she squeezed her eyes shut against his chest.

But he didn't. He just closed his eyes again and remained still.

She felt him place his chin atop her head. It was too good to be true, she thought as she nuzzled into the collar of his haori. Whatever this was that she clung to, this far fetched hope.

He moved then, laying on his side so that he could pull her into his arms, til she was smothered against his chest, all she could see the white of his haori. Sesshoumaru buried his nose in the hair on her crown, inhaling that scent.

"Why do you act like this?"

This made him pause, but he did still did not push her away, in fact he didn't move at all. "I do not know what you mean."

"The hell you don't!" Kagura pulled away to look into his eyes, her hands flat against his chest. His head cocked to the side slightly as their eyes met. "You've always been a confusing one, Sesshoumaru, but the act gets a little old."

"Recall that you are the one who wished to stay last night." An argument he would not have made if he could even remotely explain himself to her.

"Don't give me that," she hissed, rolling onto her back and crossing her arms over her chest. "You wanted me to stay, so don't even." Crimson eyes glared at him over her shoulder.

Sesshoumaru was not a liar. "If you do not wish me to, merely say so."

"Tch, that's not what I meant, and you-"

A clawed hand had come to rest on her neck, causing her to flinch. Sesshoumaru kept his gaze steady with hers, gauging her reaction to the contact. Kagura's eyes widened, her chest began to rise and fall at a quicker pace. But she said nothing, made no move to remove the hand. To push away the claws that could easily pierce through her throat.

"Sesshoumaru, what are-" the hand moved, slid up to her jaw, long fingers resting at the base of her skull while a clawed thumb was placed upon her bottom lip. He felt her swallow, but still she said nothing. He felt the lump move against his fingers, the warm skin rise with the only true sign of her unease, the only one she controlled, anyway. He felt the blood pumping away underneath the thin layer of flesh, quicker than normal.

How easy would it be, to drive his claws into the tender flesh that protected something so vital to her form. She would not die, that much he knew, and even if she would, he might still be entertaining the idea. Another, feral, part of him wondered what it would be like, to have his claws drenched in her blood. To hear her cries as he sent his poison coursing through her veins, ripped her to shreds, devoured her. He wondered if her bones, when he snapped them, would be hollow, like a bird's. Until he reached the organ she so cherished, ripped it from her chest. The thought of just making her _hurt_, that he could do it, if he wanted, ignited in him a sort of sick pleasure. He could do it. He could.

And as he thought these things, his claws still poised around her throat, she just watched him. Red eyes, too much like her sire's, just watched him.

Her lips parted slightly, and he could feel cool breaths wash against his thumb and wrist.

And he couldn't do it. Could never do it. The more controlled side of him, though no more rational, would never allow him to. He would probably kill himself in the process of killing her, if he ever tried. Never in his life had he not been able to kill someone. There were those who he simply never bothered to, but none who his body had rejected the action. The thought angered him and he moved his hand away from her throat, afraid that he might actually scratch her.

Kagura just didn't know how to react. The calloused hand upon her neck did nothing to her except burn her skin. But it terrified her all the same. The knot in her stomach wound too tight for her liking.

"You're a son of a bitch, you know that?" she muttered, suddenly sitting up.

"It is not considered an insult when it is fact."

She snorted, throwing her head over her shoulder to look at him. Those golden eyes were too impassive, no matter what he did, they rarely changed.

"Hn." She could play these games as well. She placed her palm upon his throat, surprised when he allowed her to, she began to trail the pad of her thumb against the vein. What sounded like another growl rumbled in his chest and she almost pulled away, but a hand reached up to wrap around her wrist, bringing her palm to his lips.

"There are very few that I allow to be so familiar." He muttered against the creases of her palm.

"Should I count myself lucky then? That the great Sesshoumaru-sama has deemed me fit to touch him?" she chuckled, lightly patting his cheek with her free fingers. "You're a hypocrite."

"Hn, I suppose I cannot be angry, as it is somewhat true." the hand at his side reached up to caress her cheek, a clawed finger tracing the point of her ear, the others imbedded in her hair. It was then that he decided to pull her forward once again, to bring their lips together, to have her body flush against his.

She did not struggle, in fact she seemed to welcome it, being pressed against him. She enjoyed the heat of him, that radiated through the thin layers of silk between them. The hand that had held her own traveled down to take hold of her hip, the claws biting into the thin fabric and sending a jolt through her spine, causing her to arch further into him, til she thought they could be no closer. She felt a light pinch, could taste the blood from where he had nipped her bottom lip with his fangs, a quick tongue making light work of the evidence.

These things came easily to him, being this way, lips and tongues moving against each other. He nipped her lip on purpose, mostly. He wanted to confirm it, to reassure himself that she was made the same way as he. With flesh and blood that tasted like any other blood, but still sent a painful shock through his system. It made him want more, made him crave it til even behind his lids he was seeing red.

"I have business to attend to." he said, breaking the connection between them. He kept hold of her, her forehead resting against his. But he kept his eyes closed, as he tried to hide the rasp in his voice. "Tonight, you will return?"

Kagura pulled away slightly, palms flat against his chest, she found it was hard to form the words while her heart pounded away and her breaths came too quickly. "Fu-n, will you be lonely without me?"

"Tch." He sat up quickly, throwing her off onto the futon beside him. He felt cold. "You will."

Red lips came forward into a pout and she rolled her eyes. "I'll take that as a yes." her breath still wavered slightly. She stood, stepping lightly over to the shoji screen, she turned in the doorway to look at him. Sliding it open with a clatter, she was engulfed by the quickly fading morning light. "I'll see what I can do, I'll try to fit you into my schedule, ne?" a smirk tugged at her lips, "I should be going anyway. See you."

Kagura stepped back, the smirk still wide across her cheeks, her form disappearing into the winds. The taste of her was still on his lips.

He fought back a chuckle. How quickly she could go from one mood to another. How quickly he could drive her to running away.

But, he supposed, she had already made it quite clear that that is what she intended from the start. The value she placed on her freedom was too great to stay in this place. There was nothing more to it, and he should not have expected such. But he would take what he could while it was still there.

Because he had underestimated it.

How much he wanted her.

The woman who he could not simply order to stay, because she would not. Who he could not bind to him, because she could so easily slip through his fingers, quite literally. Who made him weak by simply being near him. Made him want to cut her down and drink her up, in more ways than one.

A woman with bird bones, made up of tornados and gusts and breezes, with another man's mark upon her back.

And that was the worst of it.

Because even if she accepted him, how could he? How could he, the daiyoukai Sesshoumaru, soon to be Inu no Taishou, take her for his own, when she bore the mark of another man?

Despite how dead he had rendered the hanyou, the mark of a spider still scorched her back. It had not bothered him til now, mostly because the thought hadn't occurred to him. But now the thought of having to face it, threatened to make him sick.

And he hated himself for it.

Even if she agreed, she would never be his. She would always be the hanyou spawn, never a youkai in her own right, never anything more than a freed slave. He could never take her for his own.

Oh, how Naraku must be laughing in his grave.

**~xXxXxXx~**

**Still making this shit up as I go along… . Sh!**

**Originally there was supposed to be more to this chapter but I got so caught up with writing just this part that it'll be next week. Sorry. :P**

**Has anyone ever heard the song Gallery Piece by Of Montreal? If you haven't, look it up, weird but good, and kinda channeled it during this chapter, except in a more violent way. Whoops.**

**I actually really enjoyed writing the first part. Especially considering that originally it was not even half of what it is now. I'm getting better at this, gaiz.**

**Plz R&R! :]**


	12. L'appel du Vide

_**L'appel du vide**_

_French__ – "The call of the void" is this French expression's literal translation, but more significantly it's used to describe the instinctive urge to jump from high places._

Kagura's hands trembled slightly.

She had been the first to leave this time, for that she was somewhat proud, that she had been the one to leave him sitting in the dark. Now she wandered the palace, hoping to rid herself of the giddiness fluttering about her chest. She smirked, and he had invited her back, well the expectation in his voice had been more than an invitation. Really, that bastard couldn't drop the haughty attitude for two seconds.

"Kagura-chan!" Hotaru screamed, alerting the kaze-youkai to the impending hug. She quickly averted it by sending the kitsune flying with a gust. "We were so worried! Sesshoumaru-sama took you away so fast we didn't even know where to look!" the kitsune whined from the deck.

"Well good! You probably would've kept me awake all night will all your weeping!" Kagura huffed, turning away to look out at the gardens. Noriko had come to stand next to her.

"I'm glad you're alright." She said, tugging on Kagura's sleeve.

Kagura nodded with a smile. "Did I miss anything?"

"No! Kamiko-sensei was too upset over you being hurt that she told everyone to rest yesterday and today. She was scared that you wouldn't be able to dance!" Hotaru pouted, still crouched on the floor.

"As you can see, I'm fine," Kagura shrugged.

"Oh!" the kitsune jumped up, a fanged grin overtaking her face, she leaned towards the kaze-youkai, sniffing. "You have some explaining to do, Kagura-chan!"

"Hn?" she raised an eyebrow, leaning away from the questioning nose. "What are you talking about?"

"I noticed it, too, but didn't want to mention it…" Noriko nodded along with the kitsune, nostrils flaring slightly as her eyes looked Kagura up and down. "You're covered in Sesshoumaru-sama's scent."

Eyes wide, she grabbed the collar of her kimono, pulling it to her nose to inspect it with a heavy sniff. There was a decidedly different smell to it, more spice than usual. She hadn't noticed it before, as she had been surrounded by it not so long ago, besides the fact that her sense of smell wasn't as defined as the two canines staring at her.

"So, Kagura-chan, care to explain what exactly happened last night?" Hotaru couldn't stifle her giggle. "Or would you prefer-" her voice dipped "-somewhere more private?"

"There isn't much to say…" Kagura muttered, suddenly becoming very interested in her bare feet as she felt the heat rising to her cheeks.

"Not much is more than enough!"

Kagura felt like her arm would be pulled from it's socket, the way the kitsune was tugging on her hand too eagerly. Noriko followed behind them, amused by Hotaru's excitement. Luckily for them, they had been in a more secluded area of the palace, closer to the barrier's edge, a place where the tidy gardens quickly gave way to the forest. The forest that, if Kagura turned just to the right, would eventually lead to Sesshoumaru's private dwelling. Not now, but later.

"So!" Hotaru stopped before a fallen log, swinging Kagura around to pat her down onto it, the kitsune backed away with her arms folded across her chest. "What happened last night?"

The wind witch merely looked up at the two questioning stares aimed at her, wondering how she would get herself out of this one.

"Well, if you're not going to say anything, we'll assume the worst." Noriko mumbled, taking a step back to lean against a tree. Her smirk was too knowing for Kagura's liking.

"And what's the 'worst', hm?" she asked, cocking her head to the side and raising her eyebrows.

"That you've become Sesshoumaru-sama's mistress, of course."

Kagura nearly choked on air.

"It's not strange, really, though I've never known him to have one here in the palace…" she continued, bringing a finger to her chin. "I'd consider you lucky, it's a feat many considered impossible to accomplish."

Hotaru leaned in now, close to the wind witch's face. "Tell us, Kagura-chan, what's he like? Oh!" she jumped back, hands slapped to her cheeks, "I can just imagine it! Kagura-chan! I'm so jealous!"

Kagura couldn't take her eyes off the clenched fists in her lap. Mistress. A _mistress. _She couldn't even wrap her head around that. It was just something she had never considered.

They hadn't done anything of the sort, the things that a mistress was there for. Well, close enough, and he _had _invited her back. Despite how young she truly was, even she understood the implications of _that. _

And she would go, they both knew it. Because she wanted it, too.

But to be his mistress. His _whore. _The connection had simply never crossed her mind. It wasn't exactly what she had been… envisioning… between them.

She wanted him_. _Always had. That wasn't even a question.

Of course she enjoyed the time they spent together, the intimacy, when they shared it.

His mistress.

She couldn't see herself being anything else to him, though. She couldn't imagine being his mate, spending the rest of her life here. It would seem so… strange. Being a Lady, prim and proper and cooped up in the palace, protected and wound up in silk, bearing strong sons. Nor could she imagine just leaving him, even though she had said she would. That had mostly been a bluff, a threat. One that he hadn't responded to.

And why should he, the pompous dog. He was above such things, wasn't he? It didn't matter to him, and she shouldn't expect it to.

Why should he care now, when he had never before? Before when she was helpless, when she was still the same but so different. When she still stunk of death and fire and a hanyou that was never meant to be a hanyou. He didn't care.

At least she could console herself with the knowledge that he at least considered her for the position of his mistress. Hn, be happy with the small things…

"Ne, Kagura-chan, why do you look so sad? You should be happy," with the small things, "do you know how many of the girls here have _tried _doing what you've done?" Hotaru was still going on. Be happy with… "I mean, I know he's a bit cold and reserved, but you'd think he'd _at least_ need someone to warm his bed every once and a while!" Be happy_. _"Think of all the great things you'll get! He _is _one of the wealthiest lords in the land, you'll get everything you want!" _Be happy._ "Mou… Kagura-chan, you are so lucky!"

But how could she be happy, when it hurt? It just fucking hurt.

She didn't want to be his _mistress, _his concubine, consort, courtesan, whore.

She didn't want to stay in the palace, if only for the odd occasion when he wanted an easy lay.

She didn't want the jewelry and the clothes and trinkets. What need did she have for them? None at all.

She wanted mornings like this one, close and warm and calm. The sound of his heartbeat, the rise and fall of his chest beneath her ear. Golden eyes, with flecks that sparkled in the sun, bloodied cheeks, claws that bit her skin and held her too close to fire. The warmth he offered, the rumble in his chest when he spoke, or when he growled. The superiority and the smooth voice, the cold façade that she could crack, if she worked at it. That spicy smell and the buzz of strength that permeated his skin. She wanted calloused hands that crushed her heart more than Naraku's ever could.

She wanted them so much. So much it _hurt._

And so she would go back, to him. And she would let him have his way with her, let him fuck her. If it meant she could stay. And she would do it til he tired of her, til he found someone else, til she couldn't handle it anymore, til she died. And she would hope that his claws didn't pierce her skin too deep, that his fangs wouldn't split her lips each time he kissed her. She hoped that he would let her spend the nights with him, would just _sleep_ with her. Hoped when he found a mate, that when the bitch got too whiny or too chatty, that he would still come to her. She hoped for these things, even though they would be small, because she…

"Oh, fuck!"

Hotaru, who had still been babbling, jumped, her eyes wide and staring at the wind witch.

"Now, now, that's not what you're supposed to call it," Noriko chided, stepping forward, "it's 'entertainment'…" she stopped when she was only a foot away, staring at her, "But why are you cursing?"

The heat rose in Kagura's face, her heart beating too quickly and thundering in her ears. "I…" she noticed the blue creeping in around them on the breeze, she ignored him. "We… haven't done… anything like that." She amended, not wanting to spew declarations when she herself was not sure of them.

"What?" Hotaru screeched, "you mean to tell me you were with him all night and didn't do _anything?"_

"I never told you I was with him all night." She gave the kitsune a pointed glare. "And no, I have not 'entertained' him." she rolled her eyes at Noriko.

"Oh, yeah, I kind of spent the night in your room last night, sorry." She brought a finger to her chin. "but that's strange!"

Noriko took another step, leaning forward and sniffing in Kagura's direction once again. "You're lying." She said, standing straight. "Really, Kagura, you can just tell us. Neither of us are after him anyways."

Kagura sighed. "We've kissed, but…"

"You kissed?" Hotaru sounded somewhat disappointed. "I never knew Sesshoumaru-sama was so…"

"Charming?" Noriko offered.

"No…" the kitsune thought long and hard for a moment. "Innocent…"

Both the inu and kaze-youkai burst out laughing. "Innocent? Really?"

Hotaru shrugged. "It just doesn't seem like something he would do, you know?" she pursed her lips. "That's better for you, though, less work with the same benefits."

"Tch." Kagura stood, intending to go back into the palace.

"Kagura-chaaaan, where are you going?" the two were following her.

The wind witch spun quickly on her heal to face them. "He… told me to come back." The blue that tinted the edges of her vision vanished.

Hotaru gasped. "That's great! You're going to go, right?"

"Hmph." But she allowed herself to nod slightly.

She would go, she just couldn't say the reason why.

**~xXxXxXx~**

"You're going?"

Kize stood just behind her on the deck, watching her back against the dark of the forest.

"Hn, you don't think I should?" Kagura turned her head to look over her shoulder at him. She let her toes grip the edge of the course wood, almost afraid to step off and continue.

"I won't tell you what to do, Kagura." He couldn't keep her gaze and dropped his eyes to the ground before them. "I just think you should reconsider jumping into this." He shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I appreciate the concern, but it is my decision."

"I never said it wasn't."

Kagura nodded and turned back to the darkness. "Sorry," she muttered, just loud enough for him to hear.

He didn't get to ask what she meant before she jumped.

**This ones on the shorter side again, but hopefully next chapter will make up for it? *****wink wink**

**Anyway, reviews make me happy, they really do.**


	13. The Things He Kept

**Notice: rating has changed. **

He knew she was there, just behind the shadows of the trees. What he did not know is why she had stopped, why she did not come forward. If she did not want to be there, then she should merely make that clear, rather than make him wait.

"Kagura."

She flinched. Of course he couldn't allow her more time to think. As it was, she had already walked the whole way there, reassuring herself that this was the right decision. But it wasn't enough, her hands still trembled with apprehensiveness. She clenched her fists inside her sleeves, one hand wrapping around her fan. With a sigh, she took a step forward into the moonlight, vaguely aware of the leaves and dirt clinging to her toes, of the damp hem of her kimono. It shouldn't have bothered her the way it did.

When she stood just behind the line of trees he turned to her. Sesshoumaru sat just on the edge of the deck, one leg hanging over the edge, the other curled under his knee. Hands tucked into his sleeves and folded across his chest. The shoji, she noticed, was open wide, but the room inside was black. A gaping dark cavern only made blacker by the white screens on either side.

"Hn, were you waiting for me?" she said with a chuckle, trying to sound nonchalant. She brought the fan to tap her chin, trying to hide the tremble in her lip. Kagura would not let him see her unease. His expression was too cool, his posture too calm.

"Ridiculous." He turned away from her, he himself unsure how to proceed. This had always been so much easier before, but he would not go to her first.

But she remained where she was, perched on the tree line. She lifted her head to the stars, they seemed too bright, all of them glaring down at her. She couldn't keep her gaze for long, and turned back to look at the man before her.

"What, no sake?" she asked from behind the fan, "and here I thought you were a gentleman."

He realized it then, why she did not approach him, why she stalled. He could smell it on her, the edge, not fear, just a hint of nervousness. He could see it in the way she stood, toes close together, her back too straight, head too high. The way she hid behind the fan at her chin. All in an attempt to appear calm, like she wasn't anxious. He felt something warm bloom in his chest.

"Kagura." He called again, deciding not to comment on her taunt, and extended a hand to her. It was as if he was trying to appease a frightened animal, when all he wanted to do was calm her trembling nerves. "Come here."

She tilted her head to the side slightly, eyeing the clawed hand suspiciously. She could still run, turn around, and pretend nothing ever happen. But that's not what she wanted.

There was the sound of grass rustling and crunching beneath her small feet as she left the trees to stand a mere few feet from him, his outstretched hand still poised between them.

She reached up, but did not take his hand with her own. Instead she placed a finger in the curve of his claw, starting with the smallest and moving to his thumb. Her eyes did not rise to meet his, to give a reason as to why she did what she did. Sesshoumaru watched her actions as curiously as he allowed. Was she testing his motives? Afraid that he might attack her? Or was she just toying with him again?

Sesshoumaru was tiring of this, tiring of the games and the aversions and the charades. He made to grab her wrist, to pull her close, but found his hand closing on air.

She was farther away now, watching him, her eyes wide. A growl ripped it's way out of his throat in annoyance.

And she laughed.

It was a laugh that shook the trees, adding to the sound coming from her lips with the creaking of branches and the whistles of the leaves, leaves that now danced around her. The growl caught and she brought the back of her hand to her lips. She laughed at herself, at the hesitance she felt, at the confused look now plastered on his face.

"Sesshoumaru, you…" she breathed and shook her head, ridding herself of the giggles.

Again, she approached him, stepping forward until her scent assaulted him. She reached up, looping her fingers around his pointed ears, into his hair. He noted that her eyes sparkled slightly in the light. Was she crying? No, she would not cry over this.

Sesshoumaru himself felt like laughing now, at this mystifying woman, who ran and laughed and returned. Instead he allowed her to trail the pads of her thumbs across the markings on his cheeks. Those always seemed to fascinate her, and he wondered why something so simple would.

Something so simple, something like the small hands now in his hair. An innocent touch that was soothing, but could just as easily bring forth the need for this woman. Those red lips were taunting him, the smirk she could barely contain, begging to be crushed by his own.

But she beat him to it. The fingers in his hair tugged at his scalp, pulling him down to meet her. And again it was simple, the connection between them, just a pressure against his mouth. She was still questioning, herself and him, still unsure if this was right.

She realized she didn't care, as his arms snaked around her waist, gripping her obi to pull her closer. Kagura slipped between his knees, her toes still gripping the cool ground, the harsh edge of the deck digging into her abdomen. The knot in her stomach began to tighten as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her lips parted slightly, and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside, tasting her.

Not close enough. They were not close enough.

The heat she felt through her silks was not enough, she wanted more of it. Wanted to feel him. Sesshoumaru understood, and as he moved his attentions on her lips to her jaw, he pulled her fully onto the deck, so that she knelt before him. He moved to her collarbone, as her kimono was loosened, revealing a sliver of smooth pale skin.

Kagura tried to breath, letting out heavy breathes as she reveled in the feeling of his cool lips against her flushed skin. Her fingers wove into his silver hair, he let out a growl as the strands tugged at his scalp.

Grasping her waist he flipped her over his thigh, earning him a small _yip! _of surprise as her back made contact with the deck beside him. Her hands still fisted in his hair pulled him down as well, so that he loomed over her still form. Kagura tugged at the locks in her hands, trying to bring him down to her, but he resisted the tug. Sesshoumaru brought a free hand - the other pressed to the wood beside her head -to her cheek, stroking his thumb beneath her crimson eyes. Her brows raised at the sudden pause.

"Kagura, do you wish for this as well?"

Her eyes widened slightly, and then she laughed again, a low sound from those now swollen red lips.

"Idiot." She smirked, digging her fingers deeper into his silver tresses. "I wouldn't have… wouldn't have come if I didn't."

His eyes glinted with something she couldn't name, and this time he let her pull his lips to hers again. She felt his weight shift over her, and suddenly felt a chill grace her skin as he slipped her kimono fully off her shoulders. He moved from her lips, leaving a burning line from her jaw to her clavicle. The hand upon her cheek moved, sliding down the curve of her shoulder to her waist, his claws ripping away the fabric of her obi til it came loose. The heat of his lips moved to her stomach, as he slipped a hand between the folds of her kimono, his claws skating across her feverish skin.

He didn't take the time to admire her when the silk came loose from her form, he didn't have it. Later, he would, but now was the time for tasting her, but he was brought up short when she tried to do the same to him. Her small hands finding their way into his haori, trying to loose it from his shoulders.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru quickly removed it, tossing the troublesome thing aside, he didn't allow her the time to admire him either, she could do so all she liked later.

Kagura couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips when he continued from her collarbone, nipping lightly at her skin. Her hands were in his hair again, tugging at his scalp, but he didn't seem to mind, and the growl it elicited caused her breath to hitch and her back to arch towards him, her hips to grind against the leg between her thighs.

Even as he took one sensitive bud into his mouth, nipping and teasing it to rise, the need for her was building. The need for her warmth, as her hands trailed from his hair to his shoulders, was becoming unbearable; he could feel the markings on his cheeks becoming jagged with each shallow breath she took.

Sesshoumaru released her from his mouth, which earned a soft moan as the chill descended upon her flesh once again. Kagura watched him from behind half-lidded, glazed eyes, and as his hand fell to rest upon her hip, which was perfectly suited for him to hold, something occurred to him.

"Kagura."

Her eyes opened slightly, the back of her hand trailing down his chest, across skin that held no significant memory of his battles, a few small pink lines scratched here and there, nothing he could not heal if he wanted. "Hn?"

"Naraku, did he…" he couldn't even form the words.

Kagura's eyes were wide now, staring down at him as her breath caught in her throat. The hand on his chest fell between them, hovering there til she brought it to her chin.

"If I say he did, would you stop?" She turned her head, staring off into the trees.

He felt the rage bubble for a split second at the thought of it, and grabbed her chin to force her to face him. Golden eyes were even with hers as he ground his hips towards her, so that she could feel his hardened length against her thigh. She gasped, trying to writhe out of the firm hand, but he held her steady.

"Know this, Kagura, any action the hanyou took against you does not affect this Sesshoumaru."

"Tch." She rolled her eyes, chuckling. _"You're a liar."_ But she only nodded.

He released her chin, returning to the tie of the thin shift she wore at her hips, slicing through it with his claws rather than bothering to untie it. Just as his fingers dipped between the fabric and her skin, she spoke:

"He… he never did… anything like that… he threatened to, once or twice, but he never touched me…" the words were unnecessary, but she felt the need to say them regardless. Her eyes were somewhere else again, and Sesshoumaru was slightly insulted that she thought of another man while with him, despite the fact that it had been his fault in the first place. He regretted even asking.

Sesshoumaru pulled himself up, taking her lips with his own, roughly, biting at her bottom lip and drawing blood, to remind her that she was with _him, now, _to not dwell on the bastard who created her. To distract her from the sensation of the shift slipping out from between them, leaving her blissfully naked beneath him.

Her breaths were quickening again, as he pulled away from her, now he could allow himself a moment to admire the sight of her, smooth pale flesh that betrayed nothing of her lifestyle, no scars he could see to mar her perfection.

But even this, he could not do for long, as now with the shift gone, the scent of her arousal assaulted him, a soft growl rumbled in his chest. By the Gods, how he needed her.

And she was more than willing when he sliced away his hakama and positioned himself between her thighs, placing a light kiss upon each knee as he did so. He teased her with his length, eliciting a ragged moan and her fingers digging into his back.

When he entered her, it was slow, but he did not pause at the barrier that resisted him. Proof of her words that Naraku had never laid hands on her, something to be proud of, that he was the first.

He silenced her whimper with a kiss, and began to move before she adjusted to him. Her nails dug into his shoulders, the sting of it repaying him for her pains.

But pain gives way to pleasure, and he would see her satisfied as he fell into an ancient rhythm. And she fell into it, too, her hips rising to meet him with each deep thrust, her legs wrapping around his waist to pull him in deeper with every one. His hands found their way to her hips, fitting perfectly against the jut of her bones. The whimpers gave way to moans as sweat began to bead upon their skin, and a thumb slipped between them to toy with her most sensitive spot, coaxing her to release at the same time as he.

The heat that was coiling in his loins was clouding his mind, his markings broken across his cheeks and his sclera changing red. Sesshoumaru muffled the growl against her shoulder, his fangs elongating and poised to bite. A clawed hands released her hips and one fisted itself into her bun, holding her still against his chest as he began to move faster than before, sheathing himself fully inside her with every thrust.

He could feel the beginning of her climax and the red around his eyes darkened, his claws dug into the wood beneath them as she screamed. Sesshoumaru's claws tore into the palm of his hand, drawing blood, while his fangs buried themselves into the shoulder of her kimono as they both released.

Kagura still clung to him, panting and covered in sweat, unable to release the silver hair between her fingers, or unwrap her legs from his waist. Sesshoumaru waited til he felt his fangs shorten, his claws retract, before he pushed himself up and away from her.

He wiped away the blood on his palms and hoped she wouldn't later notice the tear in her kimono, or the splintered wood. A small lapse in control, he chastised himself, nothing he couldn't handle.

As he lay next to her, his claws still woven into her loose bun, he realized that these things were his.

The sounds she made, her every flutter, every shiver. He would know them, memorize them, and no other would know them this way but him. Every moan, every gasp, every sigh, were his to keep. And he would. He would commit them to memory, the planes of her, her curves and angles. The arch of her back, her collarbones, the crook between her neck and shoulder, the perfectly shaped jut of her hip. The scent of her hair, of her skin. The way her eyelashes had sparkled with unshed tears at the pain he had given her, and taken away. The rise and fall of her breasts with each heavy breath she took. The sweat that glistened upon her abdomen. The taste of her innocence. It was all his to keep.

Because when she left, what else would there be for him?

He allowed them both a moment to rest before he took her again.

**.~*~.**

A small whimper left her throat, another nightmare possibly. As gently as he could manage, he pulled her closer, bringing up her hand to rest against his chest. She took several shaking breathes before settling against him.

He listened to the soft sound of her breathing, could feel her breath against his chest.

The sun had just crested the horizon, setting her skin aglow. He reached a hand up to brush a few stray hairs from her face, to weave into her loose bun. Tendrils of ebony hair clung to the sweat still on her shoulders. He brushed those away as well, revealing glowing skin.

He took the time to trail his fingers along the lines of her shoulders, the curves and bends of a battle-toned arm. He felt the bumps of four knuckles on a hand that was dwarfed by his own. There was a tickle of loose hair as he traced his fingers across the jut of her spine at the base of her neck. There was the rise of her shoulder blade, the small dip beneath.

His fingers brushed a patch of raised skin, and he jerked them back just as quickly.

**.~*~.**

When Kagura awoke, she wasn't surprised to find that the bed was cold.

At the very least, she noticed as she sat up, he had left her a gift. A comb, a simple lacquer comb, wrapped up in paper and left where he should have been. She eyed it, holding it loosely in the palm of her hand.

Kagura chuckled, realizing how much like a dog he really was, and resisted the urge to snap the damn thing in half.

**Sorry about not updating last week, been kind of busy and right now I've caught up with chapters so I'm actually writing them on a weekly basis, so from now on I'm really sorry if the updates get kind of sporadic. (Also this is the first lemon I've written, I pretty much just had the word "sex" taking up a good page for a week while I tried to figure out WTF I was doing, hope I did ok…)**

**So you know how it says what countries people reading your story are from? Kyrgyzstan, I love you just because the name of your country is awesome, even though I have no idea how to pronounce it. And shit, Finland, mad props for either being really lazy and just hitting the next chapter button each time or actually reading every chapter like 4 times. Unless you're c4, c4s my favorite anyway. Like actually though, I was taking a test the other day and one of the problems had "c=4" in it and I got super happy. **

**Also, in my Japanese exam, there was a reading portion talking about a "youkai" city. I was smiling really hard and probably failed that bit cause I got super distracted. Oh well.**

**Anyway, you guys should review because I know this is the chapter you were waiting for.**


	14. A Dance

Ceremonies were obnoxious.

But seeing as it benefitted him in the long term, Sesshoumaru supposed that he could deal with a day of pomp and circumstance. Of dealing with his mother and all other sorts of youkai lords. Of not being with her.

Kagura was not allowed to attend the inaugural proceedings, it was reserved for the lords and their mates. And as the process dragged on, it was something that was beginning to grate on his nerves, he could feel his mother's eyes watching him. At least her scent would have calmed him some, distracted him from the monotony, or at the very least make it easier to bear.

And then it was done. With one last stamp of Inukimi's finger, the Western Lands and all its people's were under Sesshoumaru's jurisdiction. All except one.

**.~*~.**

This was getting far too ridiculous, Kagura sighed. The daiyoukai in attendance were using this first gathering in at least a hundred years as an excuse to drink themselves into oblivion, it seemed. Many of them were already on their fifth or sixth bottle of sake, red in the face and stuttering, the food hadn't even been brought out yet! Kagura turned away, letting the screen fall closed, slightly disgusted by the coarse behavior of lords. She held her wrist out to Hotaru, who was applying a salve to the small nicks upon her skin.

"I'm still surprised, well, maybe not really," the kitsune giggled, watching as the tiny red lines lightened and disappeared. "that he's rough."

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Just make sure they're gone before Kamiko has another fit."

Hotaru nodded, moving on to the other wrist, while Kagura went back to watching the festivities. She took some pleasure in knowing that Sesshoumaru, seating in the place of honor and flanked by his mother and Jaken, was most likely more disgusted by the behavior than she.

He didn't let it show of course, his expression cool as usual as he sipped a small cup of sake. A small smile graced her lips as she remembered that he had actually listened to her, and the second night there had been a bottle of the stuff waiting, though neither of them had bothered touching it. It was true, though, that he had been getting… rougher, with her. Kagura probably wouldn't have asked him why, even if he had been there in the mornings, but the increase in cuts and bruises was getting obnoxious. Especially when Kamiko had nearly screamed at the sight of her bruised neck this morning.

Maybe it was just his nerves, and tonight, and the next, she could look forward to less blood. Just relish his heat and pretend there was more behind his kisses.

Gold eyes met hers and she let the screen fall again.

**.~*~.**

Sesshoumaru understood the point of socializing, he did, the point of diplomacy, of keeping longstanding loyalties. But he didn't understand why he had to tolerate the drunken fools when he could easily kill them all and take their land. Why he had to listen to their daughters prattle on and offer him more drink. That was pointless.

He had caught Kagura watching him, and quickly turned his gaze back to the woman playing the koto* in the center of the floor. It was the same one that had upset the wind witch so many nights ago, and his attempt at distraction failed.

But she had been smiling, something she had been doing less and less of the last few days, something he felt somewhat guilty for, but saw no reason to atone since she would be gone the next day.

Another bitch held the sake bottle out to him when he set the cup down, Sesshoumaru didn't acknowledge it and she took that as an affirmation to pour. He didn't bother stopping her – one of the Northern lord's nieces, Aki? Ayu? Ayame? He didn't care enough to remember – and why should he deny the drink when none of the others had.

Noriko's song ended to a few hoots and cheers from the men closest to her, while a few towards the back merely nodded their appreciation. The girl bowed and then stood, retreating back behind the screen while a man removed the instrument from the floor.

There was a rustle behind the curtain, and he expected another one of Kamiko's girls to come forward, but instead it was the wind witch herself.

She looked strange, but no less beautiful. Her hair pulled back into a large bun a top her head, and then left to spill down her back. They had taken her usual style to the extreme, the feathers in her bun framing her head like a glittering crown. Her earrings as well, had been replaced with three chains, each ending in feathers. Sesshoumaru was surprised that she had allowed them to whiten her face, and it only made her lips and eyes redder than usual. A violet robe was held loosely around her shoulders, the collar of her blue kimono was pulled low to reveal an unmarked neck…

Sesshoumaru reigned in the sudden rush of blood to his head, especially since he had just noticed his mother's cool gaze on him. He kept his head level and his breath steady.

But it angered him, that these men could see her like this. Most of them had grown quiet, hungry eyes on Kagura.

Kagura smirked, avoiding the inu-youkai's stare. When she had come to the center of the floor, she did not bow, and he was proud of this. Sesshoumaru saw no reason why she should show her submission to these wretches.

"Ah! Kagura! Sesshoumaru-sama, why is she-"

"Shut up." He didn't feel like listening to Jaken complain.

He didn't avert his eyes as Kagura sunk low into a crouch, her fan outstretched to her right. It was larger than her usual one, and he realized that it was also made of feathers, the paper replaced with the wings of whatever youkai they had caught. Kagura lowered her head.

The song that began was an old one, one that Sesshoumaru knew by heart. The sharp whistle of the flutes, then a dull thud of drums. It was the song of his mother's house, a song of conquest and power. He found it strange that they would choose this tune of all of them.

The wind witch's movements were slow and precise. When she raised her head the smirk was gone, and she brought the fan to slide open before her face, the only thing visible being her crimson eyes. A foot came up and she rose slowly, another fan revealing itself from inside her sleeve.

Taking several small steps forward she held one fan flat before her, the feathers splayed as she moved it from left to right. The other held upright, moved in the same way, coming to cover her face once again. She brought both fans before her, using them like a mask as she sunk back into a crouch.

Suddenly, the song changed, different than what he remembered. Kagura snapped both fans shut, the smirk wide across her face.

The violet robe was cast off her shoulders, thrown high above her head with a gust of wind. She swung the fans down, sending another gust low across the floor, setting off several candles and leaving a litter of feathers falling across the room.

The robe fell, covering her completely, until it reached the floor and collapsed. With nothing to keep it upright, it fell into a messy heap upon the floor.

Sesshoumaru let his eyes fall closed, seeking out her scent. There were several growls from a few, surprise at her disappearance.

He was the only one who knew where she was, the only one who knew her scent well enough to find her in that form. The others turning their heads and searching in vain. Sesshoumaru could feel when she wrapped around him, the wind that tousled his hair.

"Congratulations, _Heika_*," her breath was hot on his ear, but he knew she was merely playing games. "How does it feel to be lord of the west?"

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes only slightly, and when he did so he felt the tip of her fan come to tap his chin, lifting his face towards her. Kagura had reformed before him, crouched on the table. He let out a growl, how dare she touch him so in public-

"Ho," Kagura smirked, withdrawing the fan, the amused eyes all he could see above the feathers.

The fan was brought down upon his head, breaking apart easily and scattering the feathers around him, leaving them stuck to his hair and clothes. Within the flurry of white she transformed once again, coming back to her original position in the center of the room. The smirk remained as the robe was again thrown into the air, spun above her head several times, before with the last beat, it disappeared in a quick twirl, along with the troublesome woman.

The growl was lost amongst the cheers and guffaws of his peers, as Sesshoumaru was left to clean himself of the downy white.

"That was quite a performance, was it not, Sesshoumaru?" Inu no Kimi asked, plucking a stray feather from his hair.

"Hn." he wouldn't fall into whatever trap his mother was setting, she wasn't the type to make idle conversation.

Inukimi watched him from the corner of a golden eye, and when he said nothing else she let out a sigh, setting down her cup. Sesshoumaru almost turned to see what had caused it, but decided against it and kept his eyes forward.

"You know, Sesshoumaru, I never loved your father."

This time he did turn, eyes widened slightly at this. "Is it not a little late for confessions? They hold no value for this Sesshoumaru."

"Of course it doesn't. But I felt that you needed to know it." She chuckled. "He was much like you when he was young, he sought power and conquest. He needed an heir to these lands, and I gave him one." She hadn't been drinking _this_ much.

"Haha-ue-"

"We were not miserable, but we were not happy, either." She kept her eyes on the table. "He met the human woman, she loved him, he loved her, he died for her. I was bitter, because he was _my _mate." Her eyes narrowed and she took in a sharp breath, "But maybe, had I loved him, I would have saved him."

Sesshoumaru hadn't known then, that his mother possessed the ability to raise the dead, but he did not fault her for withholding the ability. He hadn't gone to aid his father, either. "What is your point?"

Inukimi shrugged and shot him a smirk. "Hn, nothing," golden eyes looked him over before she turned away. "Do not concern yourself with the ramblings of an old woman."

She stood, patting down her robes and adjusting her furs, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some other business to attend to." she leveled another smirk at him. "Just remember, don't be a fool."

And with that she turned away, leaving Sesshoumaru to wonder just what exactly had been in that cup.

***A koto is a stringed instrument that is similar to the Chinese zheng, you know, the giant thing with a lot of strings that you pluck and stuff?**

***Heika: "your majesty"**

**Ugh, I'm getting so bad at this, guys, sorry. I keep distracting myself with ideas for other fics… I'ma get this one done before I start another one, though, cause this shit is too redic. **

**Alright, so I'm super lame and I actually had a song in mind when I was writing this, it's just Sesshoumaru and Kagura's theme songs put together. Not in a cool way, just in a "this took me two seconds" kinda snip-snip way. But it made me happy, alright? If you actually want to hear it, (self ad-ing coming up) you can check out my tumblr at gingerberteau, it's under the "Haha, music" page on the left. **

**Samreenk: thanks so much! And for some reason I always say it in my head with way too many vowels and Zs. **


	15. Cleansing

"_My son's scent clings to you like a second skin."_

"_Tch, what of it?"_

"_I am merely making an observation, wind user…"_

"_And what business is it of yours?"_

"_It is my business when the bitch in question values some things over others…"_

"_And what do I value that is so important to you?"_

"_Was it not you who sought my son out to win your freedom? Would you be willing to give that up so easily?"_

"_I have the freedom to make my own decisions."_

"_I hope you make the right one, then."_

Kagura took another gulp.

"Mou, Kagura-chan, maybe you should calm down a little…?"

"Maybe you should _shut up._" Kagura hissed at the fox, one side of her lip curling up into a snarl.

Hotaru's eyes flicked between the wind witch and the inu worriedly, "Ah, I think I'll just leave this here, then…" she muttered, setting down another bottle before the ill-tempered woman. She threw one last look over her shoulder before scurrying away.

"Kagura, she's right…" Noriko started.

"Shouldn't you be sucking off your boyfriend right about now?" Kagura slumped over, resting her elbow on the table and her chin in her palm. It's not like she had to keep up appearances anymore, her little skit was over. She had no obligation to stay any longer. No official one, anyway.

Noriko sighed. "I'll have you know, Kenta is standing guard right now. Shouldn't you be _servicing _our lord?" Kagura just glared at her from the corner of a crimson eye, and she rubbed the spot on her chin where Inukimi had grabbed her.

She didn't understand the game the old dowager was playing at, was she telling her to leave? That would make sense, seeing as she was not of "respectable origins", but that was Sesshoumaru's choice, not his mother's. Kagura raised her head to look at the inu-youkai across the room, still seated in the same position as before, looking calm and collected, as a lord should. She noted the lone feather still clinging to his fur, and it brought a small smile to her lips. She was tempted to get up, to go pull it off him, but was distracted by the sudden increase in servants.

Noriko sat up straight, sniffing, picking up the scent of whatever food stuffs had been prepared. Kagura was able to smell it several seconds later, when the servants began to carry the large plates in above their heads. Bowls of succulent meats, of rabbit or cow or assorted youkai. Some raw, some cooked to the point of being charred black.

There were a few cheers at the sight of the meal, eager hands reaching for bits of flesh as the assortment was set down before them. There were a few shouts and whispers of "itadakimasu", though it was barely heard about the crunching and gnashing of teeth against tender muscle.

There was silence a second time when the shoji screen at the other end of the room opened with a loud clatter. A mass of brown fur was the only thing Kagura could make out of the huge beast held aloft upon a large plate above the servant's heads.

A giant boar, layed on it's back, it's hooves sticking up towards the ceiling, a pink tongue just barely visible through a gaping mouth. It's throat split with blood still trickling from the wound, pooling around it's head and clinging to it's fur. Most likely the beast had been killed just moments before the servants had brought it in. Some of the youkai lords paused, lifting their heads to watch the small procession. They stopped in the center of the room, setting down the load in a space that had just been cleared.

The servants bowed low towards Sesshoumaru and then shuffled out. Kagura glanced at him, wanting to see his reaction. Nothing special, the same indifferent face. Her eyes fell back on the boar, as two inu bitches approached it. One sank into a crouch, long silver hair splaying out around her and touching the floor. Kagura tilted her head slightly, trying to see their faces.

The other girl stood, holding out an empty platter as the one on the floor reached for the boar's chest. With what seemed like an agonizingly slow movement, she slit the beast's chest clean open. Careful not to dirty her silk kimono with the animal's blood she reached both hands inside, and ripped out it's heart. She held it aloft, as if inspecting the dripping organ for imperfections. Finding none, she placed it upon the platter, either not noticing or uncaring that her hands were still stained red.

The pair stood and shuffled towards the lord. Placing the still twitching organ before Sesshoumaru with a barely audible "douzo, Sesshoumaru-sama." and two deep bows, the girl's silver hair brushing against the floor. The two stood quickly and shuffled off.

Kagura kept her eyes on Sesshoumaru, wondering at the significance of this little ceremony was, if there was one at all. He did not notice her stare as he reached out and took the heart in his hand. He brought it to his lips, uncaring that red lines had begun to dribble down his forearm, staining his sleeve. It reminded Kagura of an apple, as his fangs skimmed across the slimy surface of it when he bit down, more blood staining his lips and chin.

The wind witch kept staring, even as the other lords and youkai had turned away, returning to their own meals, she watched him, only realizing that she clutched at her own chest when her collar began to tighten around her neck.

Kagura shook her head and looked away, reaching for another cup of sake. As she sipped at the drink her eyes slowly traveled back towards Sesshoumaru. His claws still slick with blood, he used the thumb of his clean hand to wipe his lips.

Kagura blinked, and when she looked up again two golden eyes were staring back at her.

Inukimi's eyes crinkled with a smirk and she nodded slightly as she popped one of the boar's eyes into her mouth.

"Shit!" Kagura brought her sleeve to her chin where she had spilled the sake, leaving several skin colored streaks. "_Mataku_, I hate this fucking makeup." She rubbed both sleeves across her face, bringing the silk vigorously across her skin until the blue was a dull shade of grey.

Noriko turned back to her, gave a disapproving look, and sighed again. "Come on, let's go get you cleaned up…"

**.~*~.**

"No, really, what is it? He never told me, never talks about it. It just slinks around. So. What. Is. It."

"Kagura, some things are better left unanswered. Even I don't know and I'm an inu-youkai." Noriko muttered, pushing the wind witch's head back over the side of the deck. "Just make sure to get all of that off your face."

"But it _moves!_ That doesn't make sense! Is it his tail? Is it a pelt? Maybe… but his mom has one, too. It's really soft-" she shrieked when Noriko poured water down her neck.

"How about you just ask him tonight?" the girl sighed, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring down at the crouched woman.

Kagura said nothing, but continued to scrub at her face with the cloth she had been given. "Why do I have to do this here?" she whined.

"Because I'm not taking you back to your room." Noriko looked away, glancing over her shoulder back towards the lights of the festivities. "I actually _want _to be there, see?"

"You don't know that I don't! I could want to be there, and you just think I don't. You just assume things. Where's Hotaru? Fucking fox probably snuck off with some lord. For always complaining about not getting any, she's been working hard tonight. Oh, what if she-"

"Kagura, please shut up." The inu-youkai rubbed her eyes. "Do you want me to take you back to your room, is that it?"

Kagura snorted as she curled into a ball on her side, lying on the deck, but not before taking another long swig from the bottle near her hip. Her voice was low and when she spoke it was with an almost melodic inflection and placed too much emphasis on her t's. "Whatever, you know, it doesn't matter. Do what you want, Noriko. I'll just sleep here. That's fine, right, Noriko? I like your name, it's nice. Except when I first heard it I thought of seaweed, is that gross? I mean-"

"Kagura! Damn. Fine. Let's go. Get up." Noriko grabbed the cloth at Kagura's shoulder, tugging her into a sitting position.

The wind witch narrowed her eyes into the darkness before her. "Can't."

Noriko rolled her eyes. "Why?"

"'Cause Kize thinks I'm irresponsible."

"What?"

"I don't think you're irresponsible, I just think you're a bit stupid sometimes." The man muttered, forming only several feet in front of them.

The fan in her sleeve was out and in her hand before she even realized there was nothing to it, leaving Kagura waving the two lacquer pieces in front of her. She glared at the empty space where paper should be. Kize chuckled, she glared at him and chucked the useless thing to the side.

"Noriko, was your name? I can take her back if you want to return."

The girl looked confused, but then nodded, giving Kagura one last glance before she turned back to the light.

**.~*~.**

"Why are you still here, Kize?"

"I would ask you the same, but I already know the answer to that."

Kagura glared at him. "I meant in my room."

"You invited me in!" he threw his hands up defensively. She stared at him, trying to remember doing so. She shrugged when nothing came to mind.

"Whatever. Sleep." She nodded and let herself fall sideways, burying her face in the thin sheet of her futon.

Several moments passed before she felt a weight settle next to her. She didn't need to look up to know that Kize now lay next to her, she heard him exhale a long breath.

"I miss this."

"Not now." There was no force behind her words, just an exhaled breath.

"I'm serious."

"Me, too."

He sighed. "You can't even look at me properly anymore."

"Probably because my eyes are closed." Was the mumbled reply.

The weight on the futon left, but Kagura still felt the man next to her, felt his presence smooth over her, the sound of cloth shifting with the breeze. The weight settled in front of her. She didn't even have the energy or the motivation to shove him away.

Kagura barely felt the hand that settled on her shoulder, it held no warmth, the same temperature as the air, and she absently wondered if she was the same in that regard. Wondered if it ever bothered- _oh._

She should have expected that one, really, when a barely there pressure settled over her lips.

It wasn't… _bad. _There just wasn't anything there, and she wondered if her foggy mind was accountable for that, but she doubted it. There was no heat, no playfulness behind the act, no passion, no-

And then there truly was nothing, nothing except snarls and the sound of wood snapping.

She sat up, probably not quickly enough, and even when she was upright she had to keep herself from toppling to the side. It took her another second longer to recognize what she was seeing.

A clawed hand held Kize by the throat, pinned to the opposite wall. The opposite wall, which was in actuality, the hallway, as the shoji screens had been broken and ripped and lay in a crumpled heap along the doorframe. The amount of youki the lord exuded was starting to become suffocating, making it impossible for Kize to merely transform and escape.

"You will not touch her. And if this Sesshoumaru lays eyes on you again, you will die." The inu-youkai growled through clenched fangs.

Kize nodded rapidly against the hand below his chin, blue eyes wide and terrified. This was not a battle he could fight and win, kaze-youkai were not fighters, Kagura being a rare exception. But even she was crippled under the weight of the man's flaring youki, furious energy that whipped around him in thick tendrils. No, he had no chance of winning. He would not try.

He was released, and had transformed before he could even hit the ground, leaving the daiyoukai and the woman crouched on the floor.

Sesshoumaru did not acknowledge her, did not even turn to glare or growl at her. He just turned and left.

And suddenly Kagura had the energy to move.

"Sesshoumaru! Wait!" her mind reeled with possible explanations, excuses and apologies, and reasons why he shouldn't banish her or cast her out, or at the worst kill her.

But the man before her only continued on, storming down hallways and round corners. Kagura stumbled after him, her mind clearing with each step. He turned a corner and she reached a hand forward, making contact with the mokomoko-sama- And suddenly found herself pinned against a wall.

A tight fist gripped her collar and held tight against her clavicle, the other had been slammed into the wall near her head. Only now could she see the jagged lines across his cheeks, red-rimmed blue eyes, and fangs poised dangerously at her throat.

Seconds ticked past too slowly, and his breath washed against her neck, scorching and sending a tingle down her spine. Her chest rose and fell too quickly, and she tried to focus on reading his eyes. Eyes that weren't even looking at her, focused on some space behind her shoulder.

"Sesshoumaru…"

Fangs retracted and he righted himself, raising his head so that he finally met her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru, I-" he leaned forward, and she thought he might kiss her, the fist at her collarbone tightening – she didn't care, as long as it was something besides those livid eyes – but he pulled away with a sneer and a barely intelligible growl:

"I suggest you cleanse that wretch's stink from your tongue, lest I rape you here."

And _no, no, no. _

She slipped from his fingers, her mind shutting down, her limbs freezing. She could not even find it within herself to fully transform, instead only making it halfway, a smoky grey puddle that dripped to the floor, clinging to his fingers and rushing away, away, just away. But only making it as far as the opposite corner.

Sesshoumaru's eyes gradually faded back to gold, the red fading away, but the stripes remaining jagged. Only now could he truly see her, see the terror in her wide eyes. See the way she clutched at her now loosened collar. How she huddled against the wall, her knees drawn to her chest. He could scent her fear, hear the panicked breaths and the acceleration o her pulse.

Something lurched in his gut.

And he ran.

…

**Oh SHIT.**

**Sorry for the long wait, guys. My baby died and I had to wait hella long to go to the store to get stuff off the hard drive.**

**Reviews PLEASE.**


	16. Love Bites

He hated the smell of opium, but he appreciated the acrid burn each time he inhaled.

He needed to clear his mind, to calm the rage that still swam through his head, flashing ever hotter each time he thought of another man laying hands on Kagura.

Sesshoumaru had gone looking for her, when he had realized she'd disappeared. He had been prepared, had been ready to forego his pride, to ask her to stay, beg her if he had to. It might have been the alcohol, the infectious mood, but he had steeled himself to the possibility, and instead had picked up the scent of another man in her room.

The rage had overcome him, and he had… threatened to _violate _her. And that was not… was not right.

He took another puff and rubbed the bridge of his nose with two fingers, being careful with his claws. He'd only just managed to get those under control.

A gust of wind rattled the shoji screens.

At this point, the anger was no longer solely directed at the woman, or the man, but at himself. At what he was _becoming. _How quickly he had lost his temper. It was pitiful and immature, but he had still done it. No changing that fact, no taking it back, no apologies. Just his own shame.

It was foolish and wasn't suited to him. Shame. But he kept remembering the terror in her eyes, the smell of it. He hated it. Hated that he had been the one to cause it. That his foolish, selfish, immature, pitiful pride had gone to straight to his head. Regardless of the circumstance, regardless of whatever instinct had driven him to it, he should never have. He had no claim, no right to her, no reason behind his own want. She was not his, and even if she was, there was no excuse.

And it hurt. Pinpricks in his chest stung like nothing he'd ever felt. Foolish and stupid, stupid, stupid. He kept berating himself in his mind, but that changed nothing. What would she even think of him now? She would run, of that he was certain. Far from this place and him. And he would not stop her, what right did he have? Even if she was the woman he wanted, needed. The woman he…

That brought him up short. _That_ changed things.

Once again, the screens shook and oh, right, it was _just the wind._

Sesshoumaru took in one last puff and stood, letting the smoke out slowly through his nostrils. She must have registered the movement, as just as he made to approach the door several wind blades had slashed the screens to nothing.

With no moon to illuminate her, Kagura was a dark silhouette standing in the small clearing before the deck, her robes still loosened from where he had grabbed her. Her hair whipped around her face and shoulders, free of its usual bindings.

"You son of a bitch!" her shriek quickly became a painful yowl that threatened to split his skull. Kagura merged with the air as she lunged at him, the wind kicking up the debris scattered across his floor and the trees outside shaking with such intensity Sesshoumaru vaguely wondered if they would snap from the force.

He could feel the small nicks being cut into his skin, the blood bubbling up to the surface, the bruises forming underneath his silks where the wind bludgeoned him, chunks of wood and paper came flying at his face, tangling themselves in his hair and fur.

He allowed it.

On the one hand, it was because he felt no need to fight her, when wounds such as those healed quickly and he could easily stop her. It was beneath him to engage in petty battles. On the other…

"How dare you!" her voice was tangible now, a real voice, one spat from crimson lips. Kagura's toes balanced on the edge of the deck, keeping her as far from him as she could. Her body was tensed, ready to spring away if needed. But she didn't, she merely huffed and watched him, her eyes a flaming red.

"You're a bastard." She growled. Sesshoumaru marveled at that, how she could sound so beastly while still maintaining a human form. He remained still, keeping to the shadows near the back wall, watching her and waiting for the next assault.

"How dare you, how fucking dare you." She was seething, her shoulders rising and fall sharply with each breath she took. "Who do you think I am? One of the many bitches lusting after you constantly? Wanting your affections? Do you think that just because I live under your house I owe you something? I owe you nothing, Sesshoumaru!"

True, he shouldn't expect anything from her, but he-

"Yeah, we fuck, and what? And what? Did you think that it meant something?" that was low, if only she knew, she wouldn't- "it means nothing, Sesshoumaru! I will not let you act as if you own me, I am not apart of this kingdom, I am not one of your vassals or servants. You have no right to treat me as such! I will not go back to that, I will be not be some commonplace bitch, nor will I be your whore, Sesshoumaru!" she took a heavy breath, and was that, the smell of salt… "I hate you, you know that? I hate you so much. And it's your fault, it's your fucking fault…"

"Kagura, I-"

"Don't, Sesshoumaru, don't." she sneered, her nose crinkled with disgust. It was an odd expression given the state of her clothes and hair, which still danced around her face. "I will not be a toy, a plaything, I will not be apart of this house if it means that I am nothing more than a slave again. I am done, Sesshoumaru, I will not let you, and the likes of Naraku, be-"

With a shattering thud, Kagura was thrown against the wall, the wood against her back threatening to splinter and crack with the force, and Sesshoumaru's claws around her throat. He did not squeeze, and her feet remained on the floor, but the intent was clear on his now bloodshot eyes.

"Do not compare me to that scum." He growled through elongated fangs. "He was nothing in comparison." And there he was again, acting out. But how could she compare them? He had crossed a line, and was doing so again, but he couldn't stop. It was always a struggle with this woman, it was getting intolerable. If only he could just end it.

A smirk spread across Kagura's face as she tilted her head back. "At least you seem willing to make good on your threats." She snorted, staring down her nose at him.

His hand retracted without a second thought and he stepped away from her, taking a shuddering breath as his eyes returned to their normal color. He averted his gaze. Had she been trying to get a rise out of him? Well, she had succeeded.

Kagura rubbed at her throat as she glared up at him, watching his expression change from demonic anger to pained, his brows furrowed and aimed at the floor. She sighed and turned away from him, going to stand just on the edge of the deck, her toes curling around the wood as she stared up at the sky. Her fists clenched and unclenched as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I know that it bothers you." She dropped her chin, her lids squeezed together. "He's dead. Been dead over three years. But he'll never be _gone._" She let out a sharp breath, talking more to herself. "It'll never change, no matter what you do or hope or whatever, it won't."

Sesshoumaru brought up his eyes to settle on her back. He said nothing, because what was there to say? To tell her that she was wrong, that he hadn't intended to lay claim on her, when really he wanted nothing more. That the shadow would fade, when it was clear upon her back. He couldn't lie to her, it wouldn't change anything or make it better. So he said nothing, and just watched her strands of ebony hair dance in the soft breeze on her shoulders.

A gust kicked up the debris in the yard, and the trees began to tremble with the force of it. Kagura tensed and Sesshoumaru's breath caught in his throat.

"You leaving?"

The wind quieted and her head shot up, but she did not turn to him. "Is that supposed to be a joke?" because he'd asked her that before, and at that time…

Sesshoumaru said nothing.

"Do you want me to?"

No. No, a thousand times no. But the word wouldn't come.

Silence again, and this time it was deafening and seemed to stretch on and on. He almost swore he could hear the earth itself turning in those moments, so quiet they were, as they stood still as stone.

"_I love you."_

Quiet.

He reached for her, taking hold of her wrist and turning her to face him. The look on her face was obviously not pleased, but she gave no resistance. Kagura lowered her eyes to the floor as he closed the distance between them, chest to chest, Sesshoumaru leaned forward til his chin rested on her crown, he inhaled and took her in.

"You're such a bastard."

"I know. I'm sorry." he breathed into her hair. "I am, Kagura, I am sorry."

"Yeah, you're still a bastard, though."

Sesshoumaru smirked into her fringe, moving his lips to her forehead, he closed his eyes. This next part would be difficult… He would be honest with her, if only her. He would bare himself, because it was different now. Things had changed.

"Stay."

"Se-" she tried to take a step back, but the hand around her wrist remained firm. Instead, Kagura had to crane her neck to look him in the eye. "Sesshoumaru, you know I can't, not like-"

"I am not asking you to stay as some concubine, Kagura." He pulled her close again, unable to keep her gaze as he continued, he rested his chin on her head again. His voice was low, the words struggling to leave his throat. "You are better than such, and I was a fool for acting as if you were. For that, I am sorry. I want to be honest with you." He sighed. "I am not suggesting that you chain yourself to me and this place. What I propose is a bargain."

"A bargain?" Kagura snorted. "From what I remember, those usually don't work between you and I…"

"Shut up." His grip tightened. "Kagura, I am sorry. I will apologize, but that will not change or excuse my actions in the past. In the future I will do whatever you ask of me, I swear it, no matter the task."

"And? What of this bargain?"

"Let me see it."

"What?" this time he let her back away, Kagura stared up at him, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Your mark."

"You've seen it." She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Years ago. I wish to see it now."

Kagura hesitated, wondering if she was still willing to disappear, and save herself from whatever he was playing at. But she'd never really been willing, not even when she'd first come here, so she conceded. She turned away from him and loosened her kimono, letting it slip off her shoulders and catch around her waist.

Yes, his memory of it held true. The discolored scar that covered her back, spine and shoulder blades and all. The spider clinging to the woman's body just as it's master had once done. But no more. That was no more.

Kagura tensed as Sesshoumaru brushed a finger across her deformed skin. Something twisted in her gut and she moved to pull the sleeves back up, but he stopped her.

"No, don't." he pulled the kimono down until it hung off her obi. Kagura crossed her arms and steadied herself as Sesshoumaru brushed her stray hair over her shoulder. There was a rustle, and then something warm touched the center of it, making its way up and down her spine. Was he, kissing her…?

"This is him." his breath ghosted over the burns, hot and heavy across her skin, "But, Kagura, it is you. You came from him, and I don't give a damn. You are Kagura." Two hands came up to grip her hips, she gasped and her hands shot up to cover the sound, the twisting in her stomach was painful now. Every touch of his lips upon her skin burned, til it felt as if her entire back was aflame. "And what I want is Kagura."

She spun around to face him, Sesshoumaru on his knees before her. His golden eyes were steady on her, his expression unchanging. He had his resolve. He would end this silly game.

"Kagura, my bargain… is for you to become mine, and I… yours."

She shook her head quickly. "And that means what, exactly?" she avoided his gaze. The words seemed, strange, coming from him. They were unsuited for his voice.

"Lover, partner, queen, wife, _mate."_ He stood, the words tumbling out of his mouth. "mother of my children, the lady of these lands and kingdom. That is what I am asking, Kagura."

She laughed. He was laying down his pride for her and she laughed in his face! "If you do not want-"

"Of course I want, Sesshoumaru! You damn fool!" she rubbed her forehead with a hand, still averting her gaze. "Of course I do… But that's not an easy thing to-"

"Then make it easy."

The hand dropped, and Kagura gave him a sullen stare. "Sesshoumaru, I don't want to be some matron, or some bitch pumping out pups and constantly needing to be handled, I can't, I can't…"

"Do you think I would treat you as such?" it was insulting that she thought he would do such a thing.

"I don't know, Sesshoumaru! Fuck." Her fists clenched against her thighs. "I don't know, okay? You can't just ask me that and expect it to be so simple! I've seen what it means to be a lord's woman, and I want no part in that." She squeezed her eyes together before taking a shuddering breath. "But, I've thought about… you, and I… if I'm willing to give up everything…"

She shook her head, her eyes rose to meet his. A wistful smile spread across her face, her eyes remained vacant as she watched him, and she closed the distance between them again. Kagura reached for the lapels of his haori, she loosened them and slid the fabric off his shoulders, the mokomoko falling to the floor, til they were both bare-chested and mere inches from each other. Her hands rose to trail across his chest, fingers following his planes, til they came to rest just below his waist. The smile became a smirk, and a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes. She brought her lips to his collarbone, laying burning kisses in the crook of his neck. She pulled away just to breath the words across his flesh. "But then I remember, it's just you." And she raked her nails across his skin.

A growl rumbled in his chest as it registered, the sting of it, as she'd cut him quite deep, and the realization of what she'd just done. He grabbed her wrists and jerked her hands before his face, her fingers now wet with his blood. She'd done it with no warning, no hint, and he wondered if she had merely been mocking him the whole time.

Kagura watched him, unblinking as his eyes widened and the marks upon his cheeks went jagged. A shriek escaped her throat when he dug his claws into the tender flesh of her wrists. She tried to pull away, the wounds beginning to burn and the skin already turning pink with poison.

Sesshoumaru remained unmoved, his golden eyes were stern.

Kagura whimpered, watching trails of blood begin to trickle down her forearms, resembling the dark spots spreading across the fabric at Sesshoumaru's hips.

After several moments, the pressure around her arms began to lessen, until the claws were retracted completely. Kagura steadied her breath as Sesshoumaru brought one of her palms to his lips, trailing down until they found the wounds he had inflicted, crescent shaped holes that would grow to connect into a scar, a mark to match his own.

He lapped at the blood still flowing, the red stained his lips, and he smirked.

"You're an asshole."

"Yes, but now I am yours."

Kagura slipped her hands out of his grip, took a step back, and punched him in the jaw.

Still standing and unmoved, Sesshoumaru let out a chuckle as his woman lunged at him, her arms snaking around his neck and her legs around his waist. She kissed him, tasting the salt of her own blood on his lips. And she could feel it, his smile, as he gripped her hips and sank to the floor. Kagura broke the kiss, pulling away just slightly to watch his face, his golden eyes warm and glowing, his lids beginning to droop.

"I'm still angry with you."

He nodded and moved to her throat, tasting her. He smiled against her skin, and just held her. Had it always been that easy? He should have spoken up sooner, it would have saved him the trouble…

Kagura combed her fingers through his hair, a small smirk playing across her lips as she pulled bits of wood and dirt from the silvery strands. "Your hair is a mess." She chuckled.

"Mm." He didn't care. The only thing that mattered was her. It didn't matter that his room was a mess, debris covering every inch of the floor, he'd have someone fix it in the morning. It didn't matter that she was still angry, she had every right to be, they would fix that later, too. But she was his, she was there, in his arms, and she would stay. He let his hand rest in the center of her back, covering the spider, as his other hand worked to untie her already loose obi.

Kagura chuckled again, tightening her fist in his hair and pulling on it so that he would look at her. "You know that this means nothing, I'll still do as I please."

"I never said otherwise." He smirked and slid his hand to her neck, and pulled her down for a kiss. "But you're wrong," he whispered against her lips, "it means everything."

She gasped when he slipped a finger inside her, and tugged harder on his scalp, causing a growl to rumble from his chest. She laughed, arching her back into him. The sound of it filled him, warmth spreading from his chest, it didn't fade. And with every second it seemed to burn brighter and hotter as he took her in, slowly now, because he had all the time in the world.

And it was all for her, this woman, all the time he had would be for her. His woman, his wife, his mate. The only woman that he wanted. The only woman he needed.

The woman he loved.

…

_So, um, hey guys…_

_I'm almost sorry I'm not sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but I do feel guilty, and hopefully you guys haven't forgotten about me. I was going to update in early January but then I found out that there was going to be a new Inuyasha chapter (it was actually really disappointing so I don't know why I thought anything important was going to happen.) Expect another update maybe sometime in late March._

_Anyway, this chapter isn't exactly where I wanted it to be, but at the moment I'm not sure how to make it better, so I figured I might as well post it and edit it later if I want to. But, hope you guys enjoy._


End file.
